


Who the hell just kissed me part Two / Returning home to secrets and lies

by IvyRosalyn



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Same people diffrent lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyRosalyn/pseuds/IvyRosalyn
Summary: Kirstin was so excited that Mitch and Scott to come back for her wedding.She had spoken to Mitch on the night Avi asked her to marry him. He had screamed down the phone so loud that she heard Scott worried voice asking what the matter was. He too joined in the Screaming when Mitch told him They said they would try to make it back in time.Two days before the wedding her father told her that Scott had been in touch asking to rent a property.A wedding without her best  friend  wouldn't be the same.





	1. HOME

**Author's Note:**

> PART Two of Who in the hell just kissed me
> 
> Called Returning home to secrets and lies.
> 
> tried to add this to the original but computer said no so its a stand alone second part.

 

It was about three am when Scott pulled up outside the house he was renting.

  
It was a chilly autumn start to the day but the weather forecast said warmer later, reaching over he touched the sleeping Mitch on the face.

      "Wake up sweetheart we are back." Scott ran his fingers over the man cheek sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

He felt Mitch stir but as normal Mitch pretended he wasn't a wake.

     "Come on Mitch Mr Maldonado said he would put some food in the cupboard.. and it's chilly out here and much warmer in there..even warmer in bed."

Mitch heard the smile in Scott's soft voice opening one eye he smiled back Scott was just a nose length away, Mitch closed the gap and stole a quick kiss. Scott reached over and lightly touched his face and returned the quick kiss.

Mitch threw his arms around Scotts neck and went for a much longer kiss, Scott pulled away.

      "MITCHIE what did we agree"  
"     "No making out in the car..... the UK police are prudes we weren't doing anything" Mitch sleepily smiled remembering the time they ran out of money and decided to sleep in the car for a few weeks till they had earned enough money or found somewhere they could use for free and work for their keep.

Mitch had started kissing and cuddling Scott on the back seat of the rusty car they had brought for a hundred and fifty pounds when they had the money. It had got them from Glasgow right down in to almost the centre of London before it broke down, Scott had been annoyed that he didn't have enough money to take care of mitch.

  
Mitch had said that a job would turn up soon and they had been working hard for months in shops and on farms anywhere that was willing to take them for a few days or weeks. They had slept in a barn on a farm for three weeks when the summer was good last year.

Scott hoped that Mitch was happy with his big adventures and he was seeing and doing all the things he wanted to do on his way around the world.  
"     "UK police are the worst.. we were having fun. Not doing anyone any harm. It was an empty car park"  
"     "Empty car Park of a Police station... "  
"     "Should have had better signs ....how was I to know it was a Police station when I drove in" Mitch smirked.

Scott sighed he hadn't seen the sign either, but he made Mitch promise that they would never use the car like that again.

He opened the door and got out. Mitch pulled his over sized jacket tight around himself and got out, Scott open the door behind the drivers side and took out a carrier bag containing a change of clothes for the pair of them the suitcases could come out in the morning.

      "Can we go back to Paris" Mitch waggled his eye brows at Scott

      "If you like yes"

      "And can we....." He started

      "Mitch we are here for a little while we can plan where to next... You know you have been away two years wouldn't it be nice to stay put for a while."

Mitch took the front door keys from Scott and pouted he wasn't ready to stop traveling yet.. and when he did he didn't want it to stop here, in a town that frowned upon people like him and Scott. He didn't think that had changed in the time he had been away. Reaction to Jasper Batton case hadn't been good jailed for two rapes and an attempted rape on Mitch which he thankfully owned up to get a shorter sentence.

Mitch went to the front door and opened it, switching on the light in the hallway. Scott came in kicking the door shut behind him. He dropped the carrier bag on the floor and made a grab for Mitch.

       "Come here" He whispered

Mitch turned and threw the door keys on the hall table, Scott made a grab for Mitchs jacket and pulled him in close.

       "You know I'm not gay don't you" Mitch turned the corners of his mouth up into an impish smile.

       "I believe you thousands wouldn't " Scott pulled him in so close that Mitch could feel his breath moving his hair.

Mitch yawned and leaned into Scotts chest and closing his eyes he felt Scotts hands run up and down Mitchs spine. 

Mitch kissed his chest and started to undo his shirt looking up at Scotts face.

      "Eat first, then bed ok!"

Mitch sighed Scott was in his practical mood.

Scott stood doing his shirt up and watched as Mitch licked his lips.

      " I was just going to eat right there" Mitch touched Scotts buttons.

Scott snorted, this was a different Mitch to the one who left the town, he had only just come out, almost raped on the night they met, it had taken Scott months to get Mitch to even hold hands with him, but with Scotts encouragement and patience Mitch explored and found out who he was and began to like himself more.

Mitch had warned him that it may never go any further then just friends, and if Scott ever wanted to leave and find someone who could truly love him the way he should be loved Mitch would never stand in his way.

Scott had given him the spare key to the house he was renting for the year and told him when he was ready, he would be there waiting for him whenever he wanted to use it.

Mitch had waited outside the house after leaving  Scott for the evening before his birthday he was waiting for Scott to turn off the lights .. He had got that far before he had waited for the lights to go off and quietly put the key in the door then slowly pulled it back out and went home to his parents house kicking himself that he could just open the door and run up stairs to Scotts bedroom and never leave.

This evening was different it was Scotts birthday and they had had a drink or two they had been kissing on the couch all evening Avi and Kirstin Kevin had made their excuses and left neither even noticed they were gone.

      "Umm Mitch We have got to stop.. much as I would love to take this way further you have had a drink I don't want you to regret anything in the morning.. So I am going to say thank you for the bottle of wine and the card but time you went home.. " Scott ran his fingers through Mitchs hair. Mitch wasn't ready to stop and he leaned in to kiss Scott again.

      "MITCHIE sweetheart !"

      "I don't want to stop"

      "Tomorrow  OK I promise if you still want to then "

      "Tonight !" Mitch pouted.

      "Are you sulking I have not seen you sulking in a long time" Scott smiled warmly his bright blue eyes danced over Mitchs face.

      "Stop talking to me like I am a kid Scott."

      "Mitch when it comes to men you still are, understandable with only Jasper as you reference point. You have to trust me, I would love nothing better to crawl into bed with you tonight hey I would have crawled into bed with you the first night we met but you were not ready for that.. I need to know you are now.. I told you outside the shop that I would wait for as long as it took, so now its your turn to wait just one more night.. that's all "

Mitch considered it for a moment then just gave him an impish smile again.

      "One last kiss and I'll go I promise I'll walk home with Kirstin" He looked around to ask if it was ok with them.

      "Oh where did they go?" He giggled

      "Home to make babies I guess" Scott smiled.

      "What the three of them together"

Scott didn't dignify that with an answer just reached over and pulled Mitch in for a long slow kiss he felt Mitchs hands heading south. He pulled away and stood up it was ten to midnight when he bundled Mitch out the door.

Mitch waited till one minute passed twelve to him that was the next day and Scott did say if he still wanted to do it the next day they could, he let himself back in and took the stairs two at a time.

He opened the bedroom door and saw Scott laying naked on the bed almost asleep

      "You can't tell me to go home it's gone twelve so it's tomorrow NOW"

Scott woke up around ten that morning with Mitch whispering on the phone he was telling Kirstin that he and Scott had celebrated Scotts birthday already.

 

Scott lead the way down the hall into the kitchen and found a sandwiches under cling film wrappers Kirstin had brought enough to feed an army. He pulled out a chair and sat down Mitch scooted over and sat on his lap and let Scott hand him the food. When they had eaten all they wanted Mitch swung his legs over Scotts so he was facing him.

     "That was nice, but I know what's even better? " Mitch played with the buttons on Scotts shirt and bit his bottom lip.

     "Ok Mitch" Scott whispered catching Mitchs eye as he looked up

Mitch didn't need telling twice.. suddenly he didn't feel that tired anymore.

     "We are meeting Kirstin for lunch later."

     "Yep Ok" Mitch was savouring  ever second of unbuttoning Scotts top

     "Are you listening to me?"

     "Mmm right... why are these so small and fiddly " Mitch stuck out his tongue a little between his lips

Scott playfully batted Mitchs hands away he had three shirts unusable because Mitch was to impatient to wait for Scott to undo the buttons he had just yanked the two sides apart to get at him.

      "Should we take this upstairs."

Mitch shook his head he had not had chance to touch Scott since yesterday, what with flying and driving and a need to get to the house there was not time to do any of this, it hadn't stopped Mitch from trying while Scott was driving Mitch had put on his most innocent face brought his legs up on to the front passenger and turned to face Scott. Scott kept his eyes on the road and could not look what Mitch was doing, but he felt his fingers touching the inside of his legs and he put his head on the head rest and began to talk dirty to Scott.

Scott reached over and put the radio on to drown out the words that Mitch was saying, he kept squirming in his seat slowing the car down to a stop.

      "God we could have crashed " Scott voice wavered

      "Mmm what a way to go though" Mitch laughed

      "Wait till we are home Mitch!"

      "Home "Mitch hummed

      

Mitch placed his hands on the back of the chair... and swallowed hard looking into Scotts eyes Scott took his chin in his hands and lifted it so that he could kiss him. Mitch kissed back humming between kisses. Scott loved to watch as Mitchs eyes fluttered shut and hear the noises Mitch made as he slipped further and further into the kisses. Mitch tensed up as scott ran his finger tips down his back finding the bottom of his tee-shirt Scott reached under and made small circles up and down his spine.

He heard his breath hitch in Mitchs throat, he slowly opened his eyes to look at Scott his brown eyes shiny  and bright and longing he pulled his face away.

      "Mitch you ok"

Mitch nodded slowly and bit his lip then buried his head into Scotts bare chest breathing hard

      "It's ok.. do you want me to take over" Scott whispered wrapping Mitch up in his arms

      "Please...sorry" Mitch said slowly

      "Don't be, it's ok honey "

      "I can't do it... I don't like being in that much control... you do.. it's not my thing I don't want you to do...." Mitch rambled

      "Mitch its fine, really I understand you don't want to make me do something I don't want to do..."

Scott looked at Mitch and smiled

      "Ok if I am in charge I say we go to the bedroom "

      "Is that an order" Mitch smirked getting up.

      "Bet your life it is.. Mitchie"

Seconds later Scott was looking at the space where Mitch had been standing, now all he could hear, was Mitchs feet on the  uncarpeted stairs.

By the time Scott had checked the doors were locked and all the lights were off down stairs Mitch was waiting in bed moaning because he was cold Scott took off his clothes and folded them up placing them neatly on the floor. Scott knew what he was doing he was winding Mitch up. Mitch had just stepped out of his clothes and left them where they had fallen in his haste to get into bed, he was now huffing and sighing waiting for slow coach Scott.

     "Hurry up!"

     "OK Mr impatient!"

     "If I am it's your doing!"

     "How's that Mitch?" Scott frowned.

     "Kissing me down stairs and telling me to come up here, and now your being so slow and all I want to do is kiss you again"

  Scott hummed and came over to the side of the bed and stood looking down at Mitch as he pulled back the covers.

Mitch patted the bed, this was the first time in a month or so they had had a double bed, Scott crawled in and cuddled up to Mitch. Mitch sighed and put his head on Scotts chest as Scott wrapped an arm around his waist.

      "Mitchie" Scott murmured  in the darkness

      "Mmm"

      "You know how we have been living on farms for awhile?"

      "Yeah" Mitch scooted up the bed slightly to be face to face taking scotts chin between his thumb and finger

      "And the only things that were around, were the animals in the fields close by"

      "Mmmm get to the point I want to borrow those lips when they stop moving"

      "And how now we are in a house that have people asleep next door" He heard Mitch groan a little.

      "Is this that chat about volume again Scott, I can do quiet, I do, do quiet"

Mitch was through talking he began to kiss Scott and of course Scott responded slowly shifting round till he was towering over Mitch.

He kissed him again catching the first of many moans from Mitch in his mouth.

 

The very first time they had slept together Mitch had been so quiet just looking up at Scott not really knowing what to expect, well he did, he thought that doing it would make him feel like he felt with Jasper, frightened, unready, scared. Jasper had been rough to try and get what he wanted but what he got from Scott was patience, caring, loving, happiness. Afterwards it was the first time Mitch had ever told any one he loved them.

      "Thought you were doing quiet." Scott whispered in his ear.

      "Then stop touching me" Mitch breathed heavy

      "Ok" Scott removed his fingers from Mitchs tummy they had been working their way south from Mitchs chest for the last five minutes.

      "No, No I didn't mean it Scott please" Mitch begged

      "Shh then" Scott beamed Mitch could no more be quiet then Scott could cycle to the moon, he would have to do something when Mitch started talking later, Mitch had got into the habit of dirty talk loudly, which was fine when they were not less then twenty feet from other people.

    


	2. Under the thumb or under the hand

 

Kevin stepped out of the shower and listened to the humming of voices down stairs.

Kirstin and Laquisha were cooking up a storm, Kirstin best friend Mitch and his boyfriend Scott were coming to lunch, not just any lunch it was a special lunch.

 

      "You out of that shower yet?" Laquisha called up the stairs  "We need ice lots of it"

      "Yes boss can I at least get dressed before I come down"

      "Why there's nothing I haven't seen" Laquisha laughed

      "Kirstin hasn't.. You want ice Avi's around send him"

      "He's out on  DOING THE THING." Laquisha hissed

 

Kevin walked into their bedroom and picked up his clean clothes once he slipped into his underwear and camouflage trousers he walked towards the window there was Avi paint brush in hand and a long wide line of blue tarpaulin , he stepped back to look at what was painted. Kevin slid the window up and leaned out.

     "Sorry man Congratulations is spelt C.O.N.G.R.A.T.U not C.O.N.G.A.R.U.T"

Avi looked up at him then back down to the sign.

    "Jesus...." He said under his breath.

    "No probs turn it over"

    "Nope spelt Scott wrong two o's one t... don't have anymore ."

    "No probs Kirstin calls him Scooter anyway.

    "Yeah she does" Avi nodded bending down to turn the sign over.

    "So if she who must be obeyed askes I was always going to put Scooter right" He beamed up at Kevin.

    "It's only two days to go and she will have you right under the thumb Avi... what I remember of you different girl every week end. NO girl was ever going to tie down Avi...now look at you kid on the way almost married.. she has you where she wants you "Kevin joked

Laquisha came out into the back garden and looked up at the window, her dark skin glistening in the sun she stood hands on hips.

      "You two got nothing better to do.. then stand there chatting. I can find you both a job if you need one."

      "I'm painting " Avi showed her the brush, this was the only woman that terrified him if she said jump he usually said how high.. Not terrifying in a nasty way but in a way he couldn't work out if when she spoke she was joking or not very hard to read."

     "Ok Avi back to it then... And you sweet pea darling, honey, Ice Now" Her voice light and sing songy.

     "Finish getting dressed first then I will go get some."

     "I am watching you two" She waggled her long red nail vanished finger at the pair of them.

Then she went back into the kitchen and shut the door Avi looked up at the window

     "If i'm under the thumb I would say your under the full hand. " Avi laughed and went back to his painting .

Kevin threw on his top and sat on the bed opening the bedside draw and took out a small blue and black velvet box.. maybe it was because Kirstin and Avi were getting married Scott and Mitch coming back but he thought it might be the right time to propose to Laquisha.  He would wait till after Avi and Kirstin wedding to do it..

They had known each other since just before Scott and Mitch had left two years ago, they had spent months chatting on line, on the phone and then in person. He invited her to stay weekends after about six months then her job moved closer to where he lived so with Avi and Kirstin permission he asked her to move in.

Kirstin and Laquisha had fell out the first week both had their way of doing things.  Laquisha was into cooking more traditional African food and Kirstin was into quick and simple after a week they sat and talked and worked out a rota for who was cooking what and when. The men would eat what ever was put in front of them now the girls had become a tag team they did as they were told.

 

      "So tell me about these two coming" Laquisha asked passing Kirstin the oven gloves

      "Mitch I have known since forever...he's my best friend" She looked up at Laquisha and smiled

      "Does Avi not think that's strange..?"

      "Strange?" Kirstin frowned

      "Yes Your best friend is not your husband to be!"

      "No.. well I don't think so we have never talked about it, it's just the way it is..Avi has his best friend Kevin and that's not strange to me so why would it be to him.

      "There is a difference Kirstin..Avi and Kevin are male.. you and Mitch are male and female."

Kirstin laughed and threw the oven glove on the table.

      "You never met Mitch right"

      "No.. why!"

Kirstin tucked her dyed blond hair behind her ears and picked up her phone. She was looking for some pictures of Mitch, most were taken a while ago as the boys had been saving to get home for the wedding so they came down to using one phone and just text once aweek to tell her all was well.

      "Here.." She held out the phone with a picture of Mitch and Scott hugging Mitch looking up at Scott.

      "Oh.. right I get it..." Laquisha frowned

      "Have a problem with it...quisha "

      "Mmm no but!"

      "But what." Kirstin looked hard at her.

      "Not natural is it.. I mean two men.. together."

      "Mitch does not have to hear that today Quisha if you have a problem then I suggest you take a walk for the afternoon" Kirstin glared at her.

       "Your really friends with this Mitch"

       "Laquisha  I'm not talking about this.. Kevin and Avi are fine with it. I'm fine with it.. it's just you with the problem"

       "Ok I will keep my mouth shut.. but I think it's wrong.."

       "Duly noted... tell me when I talk about Mitch and Scott had it never crossed your mind that they were together."

       "No I thought they were traveling together because it was cheaper and this Scott knew the best places to go.. Never crossed my mind"  Laquisha frowned then added " You don't do you."

 

Kevin decided to walk into town it was a short walk and he could get some fresh air.

He stopped at the local newsagents and went in there was a freezer  full of ice there, he walked around the shop to see if there was anything he needed. He spotted a big bar of chocolate he brought one for Q and one for Kirstie .

      "Hi son hows your day." The old man behind the counter said as he spotted Kevin wondering around

       "Good thanks you"

       "Mhm was going to pop up to you today when I got time you saved me the bother son."

       "Why's that" Kevin put the chocolate on the counter

       "These two and a big bag of ice please"

The man totted it up on the till then looked up.

       " I hear he came home.."

       "Who.."

       "Mike Grassi son"

       "Yeah so."

       "You do know who is being released on good behaviour today don't you "

       "He got three years how can he get out now."

       "I am just telling you what I heard son.. Maybe some one should think about telling the Grassis ...it's made the local paper look"

Kevin picked up the paper it must have been slow news week if that made the front page again. It was just a rehash of the trial information.

He took out his phone and rung Kirstie..

      "Which number are Scott and Mitch at I thought I would call in while I am here...No reason just thought I'd say hi.... thanks K"

    

     

 

 

 

 


	3. Your rock that wearing a belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a happy girl today ..Don't know how long the news has been out,  
> But Avi I wish you all the best in everything you do...Good luck .
> 
> When I first heard the news I was sad..(understatement of the year) but I respect his wishes and he hasn't died so I look at it this way PENTATONIX one day may be a five again... 
> 
> But I now thinks when tour is over (I truly hope not) they may all go their own ways forge their own careers...  
> Stay together or split no amount of wailing or gnashing of teeth from us the fans is going to change whatever they all deicide and because we let them make us feel happy we should let them be happy with whatever their choices too. If they are happy together or alone then I'm up for any of that...AND just think how much we would all get behind them if they all reformed in the future.
> 
> That's me getting a head of myself to this point the only person I have heard leaving is Avi everything else I wrote has not happened yet (Please don't happen) but I respect them all and thank them for taking me on their journey with them may it long continue  
> Ivy Rose

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily the house was at the other end of the road so it didn't take him long to get there he had aske the newsagent if he could pick up the ice on the way back.

He looked at his watch it was gone ten thirty he hoped they would be up, he had no idea what time they had arrived, there was a battered old blue two door car sitting out side and the boot was open as was the front door.

       "Mitch move the case from the hallway will you that's twice I nearly fell over it" Scott came out doors in bare feet and shorts on his hair was a mess so Kevin guess they had only just got up

 

      "Scott "Kevin raised his voice a little.

      "Morning Kevin" Scott waved and gave him a brilliant white teeth smile.

      "When did you get in?"

      "Roughly at three am...nice to sleep in a real bed again or it would have been" Scott picked up the other case out of the boot and placed it on the floor.

      "Oh? "Kevin raised his eyebrows

      "Mitch " Was all he said.

      "Mitch?...Oh right" Scott smiled at Kevin.. Kevin always shied away from talking about any ones love life and what they got up to between the sheets.. Kirstin on the other hand wanted to know everything and with Mitch new found freedom to express himself more she usually got it by the spade full... Mitch was an over sharer and Kirstie was an over listener.

      "Mitch is inside go and say hi"

      "I will in a minute, I need to talk to you first"

Scott slammed the boot down "Ok step in to my office" Scott opened the car door for him.

Scott waited till Kevin had settled in the front passenger  seat before he walked around the front of the car and got into the drivers side.

      "Hope here is ok when you said you wanted to talk to me I assume you didn't want Mitch to hear..is it about the party"

      "No.. but you might want to put that on hold for a few days"

      "Why.. what's up" Scott looked towards the front door .

      "This man that attacked Mitch"

      "Jasper Batton what about him?"

      "He's...he's coming out to day"

Scott chewed on his bottom lip and sighed still staring at the open door.

      "It's in the local paper... there is nothing about him coming back  here but I thought I had better tell you.. do you want me to tell Kirstie..

     "Mmm yes if you would but tell her not to say anything to Mitch please."

     "Wouldn't it be better to tell him fore warned and all that"

     "No the second you say his name.. he'll go back into his shell."

     "Rather that then have him come out of a shop or a house and Mitch not know he's there." Kevin sighed.

     "Should we tell his parents "Kevin asked

     "Yeah when we go over there this morning I'll let them know.. maybe they know already"

     "Mitch wants to see his parents." Kevin raised his eyebrows

     "No but he's going to "Scott laughed.  "I think he's frighten they may not like what he's become...how much he's grown in the two years."

Mitch stood at the door wearing just Scott shirt from last night, it hung off his small frame and the sleeves covered right down to the the knuckles of his fingers. He came out bleary eyes covering his eyes with his hand it was to early to have this much light.

     "Good morning" Kevin said brightly

     "Kevin hi.. how are you " Mitch padded across to the car.

     "Better then you by the looks of it "Kevin laughed

     "Well when you live with him keeping you awake all night then you would look like this too"

     "Well guys I'm off got things to do"

Kevin got out of the car as did Scott

     "What things?" Mitch asked

     "Things"

     "Kevin are you going to ask her today?" Mitch frowned

     "Was but I think it can wait till after the wedding, now you guys are sticking around"

Mitch looked at Scott

     "What, hey thought we were here for the wedding then going again"

     "Mitch lets go inside and talk.. we have a lot to talk about." Scott sighed

     "Kevin so as I know how long did he tell you we were staying"

     "Told Kirstie a month... Sorry man I thought he knew." Kevin looked at Scott apologetically.

     "You lied, you lied to me Scott I would never have come" Mitchs eyes flashed dark

     "It's ok Kev don't worry was going to tell him this afternoon.... if you didn't come you would have missed your best friends wedding, the wedding she planned around us so we could be here...."

Scott sighed patted Kevin on the shoulder and said see you later Mitch just stood glaring at the pair of them as though to work out what other secrets they had and not told him.

Scott turned his attention to Mitch who was hugging himself and swaying, it hadn't taken long for Mitch to slip back into old ways, he had had months of this trying to build up his confidence and one little thing like staying a month rather then a week had put him back there and it was Scotts fault.

     "We promise each other we would never ever lie... and here you are caught out in a lie Scott, mmm nothing to say"

     "Lets get you inside, we can talk there Ok.. it wasn't a lie as such I just..."

     "How come  we can afford to go for a week just, as long as we work harder for the next month or so,  to hey we are now here for a month."

     "Mr Maldonado offered me a job.. I took it to pay for trips Mitch we have run out of money..."

     "I can work more.. London was great I worked in a bar I was good at that..."

     "But you told me what your dream job was and you can't do that while your waiting tables or tending bar.... Your clothing designs are important to you and all I can offer Is scraps of paper for you to draw your pictures on you deserve better than that."

Mitch looked at the floor he was being selfish Scott was thinking of him.. and all he could do was be ungrateful.

     "You don't have to buy me paper, it's only a dream Scott what do I know about clothing look at me I am in a yesterday shirt way to big for me"

     "You'd rock that with a belt around your waist Mitchie" Scott tried to smile.

Mitch looked down at himself  "A belt you say.. could work.. but that's beside the point... You could have told me we were broke"

     "Didn't want to worry you!"

     "Do we owe anything to anyone?"

     "Kirstins dad we did but we did a deal on the rent I work it off"

     "Nope!" Mitch squared up to him.

     "No I have to work to pay for the house Mitch"

     "We have to work to pay for the house... I'll look for something to.. might make the month speed by that way.. never know Mrs Powers might give me the job back in the sandwich shop!"

 

  

 

 


	4. "You want to, You really want to break up, is that what your telling me!"

 

Scott sat on the unmade bed waiting for Mitch to do his hair one last time in the mirror before he broached the subject of stopping at his parents before going to Kirstins.

      "Mitch your hairs fine can we leave now..."

      "Fine.. call this fine look at it ... What is this bit doing, look sticking up like that I have washed my hair combed it flat and ping this bit just..  Jesus....I know pass me the scissors I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't forget in a hurry." He smirked into the mirror at Scott behind him sitting on the bed... "funny that, I think I heard that somewhere before.. oh yeah last night...leaving the scissor bit out though " He laughed out loud at the now red faced Scott.

Mitch watched as Scott got hot and uncomfortable 

Mitch had worked out a long time ago Scott put on a front of who he was, he carried around with him the air of this is who I am love me or hate me it doesn't bother me.

But he never showed the real Scott to anyone but him.. Scott was caring everyone saw that, strong again everyone knew that, loving most people only saw what he wanted to show them saving everything for Mitch, he never show anyone bar Mitch how unconfident he could be.

To the world Scott was total in charge of his own life and Mitchs to, but underneath Mitch had in the last few months seen how tired he was getting holding on to what he thought everyone wanted him to be, this broad shouldered blue eyed, as tall as a tree man who could hold peoples for hours just by talking about things he was passionate about, when he talked people listened. But Scott was also a little insecure  about height, weight or if he was taking care of Mitch well enough.. Mitch had never asked him to be responsible for him Scott being Scott just did.

      "You ok" Mitch turned to face him.

      "Fine...Mitch.. I need to tell you something."

      "Are you ok...your not ill...If your ill we'll find you a doctor Scott"

      "No I am well Mitch..it's just that..."

Mitch sat on the bed next to him and put his hand on Scotts knee sighing he nodded his head

      "I know what your going to say Scott, I ... I don't ..."

      "How did you know, how did you find out" Scott raised his eyes.

      "Scott it's obvious why you brought me back here only telling me it was a week it's...to...to... say it's over"

      "What..?"

      "You brought me home you'd stick around for a month and then leave me, leave me back here." Mitch looked at his feet.

      "Where did...I don't understand..." Scott put his hand on top of Mitchs and linked his fingers through his.

      "You want me to follow my dream as a clothes designer, I can't and won't if your not here"

Scott blinked and gave a little strangled noise from the back of his throat.

       "How in the hell did you go from we need to talk to I'm dumping you Mitch in one short sentence"

       "I'm hard work.. you put me first in everything we do... Your tired Scott I can see that you have been for months... You still put me first... but I keep on at you lets do this and that you have never said no to me once.. Oh no you did when I asked if we could go sky diving... you hate heights  I understood that but I still asked I'm selfish Scott and I have driven you away."

Scott squeezed Mitchs hand hard

      "Firstly you will always be my first thought, two yes I am tired ... I have to stop to recharge my batteries for a while and three I will never say no to you unless it's totally stupid or unsafe... "

      "So we not splitting up" Mitch shook his head

      "No..." Scott face looked drained

      "Oh..right... I mean it would have been good to break up" Mitch looked at the ceiling

      "You want to?" Scott frowned "You really want to break up is that what your telling me!"

      "Yes" Mitch looked at him in the eye.

      "Why?"

      "Because we could have great get back together sex  in about thirty seconds from now"

Scott blushed

      "We still need to ...."Mitch cut him off with a kiss.

      "I can lie to Honey it's been about ten seconds the worlds shortest break up"

      "We need to talk Mitch.. we are going to be late"

      "Actons speak louder then words Scott... And somewhere in the world the day has not even started...so we can't be that late for lunch."

 

Mitch instantly noticed that Scott had taken a right at the end of the road.

      "Mommy and Daddy soon to be Kaplans live the other way Scott, back up nothing coming "

      "No we are going the right way.   We are so late!"

      "But..." Mitch looked out of the back window they were heading away from Avi and Kirstins place.

      "This is why I wanted to talk to you!"

      "They moved or something.. must live somewhere near my Mom and dad....NO Scott no.. not my parents please we are not going to see them tell me we are not."

Scott checked the road before putting his indicator on and pulling on to Mitch parents road.

     "Scott...stop the car"  
     "When we get there won't take long now." Scott looked in the rear view mirror and caught sight of the mark Mitch was so proud of putting on his neck it looked hot and sore which it was Mitch had got a little carried away with all the making up they were doing at least now the hair that was sticking up was laying flat. So life was a win win for Mitch right now.

Scott stopped the car next to the drive way and got out  he stood holding out his hand for Mitch, Mitch followed him out of the car a little tentatively and made a grab for Scotts hand.

      "What if ....." Mitch started

      "They are going to love you Mitch"

Scott walked him up to the front door and rung the bell with his other hand, a little self conscious of the mark on his neck it was like it was shouting guess what your son and I have been up today.

      "Coming" A womans voice rung out.

      "Mom. "Mitch whispered

The house had two doors one a screen door on the outside and the front door behind it, it gave them clear view through the glass in the main door of a woman with greying hair coming towards them, she had her head down until she reached the door she saw Mitch standing holding hands with Scott Hoying the man who had taken her son away.

      "Mitch " She pawed at the glass before opening it wide.

Since the last time Mitch had seen his mother she had put on a little weight and had got older but it didn't stop her from grabbing her son in the a bear hug so tight he almost stopped breathing.

       "Mom" Mitch managed to say and to still hold on to Scotts hand.

Mrs Grassi  hugged him even harder and started crying .

       "Mitch ..your home" She whispered in his ear sniffing a little

 

       "For a month mom" He whispered back.

       "To short " she squeezed again.

       "Mom your ... I can't breath..." Mitch tried to take a step back and bumped into Scotts chest

Mrs Grassi let go and looked up at Scott with a hard stare.

       "Mrs Grassi "Scott smiled moving Mitch to one side to shake her hand.

She sniffed once or twice and looked at him.

       "Did my son do that to your neck?" She pointed to the spot on her own neck.

Scott nodded and blushed

       "Does it hurt it looks sore, come in I will find you something to put on it." She looked sternly at him

       "I am fine it's ok"

       "Nonsense can't say the Grassi family don't clean up their mess"

       "Mom" Mitch said threw gritted teeth.

       "Why do you need to do that to another person Mitch.. it's beyond me.. Your father and I never did any damage to each other.. youngsters these days."

       "I have no doubt we will one day be saying that to our own Mrs Grassi"

       "Own" Both Mitch and his mother said together.

       "When we finished the traveling stage and are ready to settle down then perhaps.. we could adopt or foster"

       "Is that something you can do..."

       "Mom we're gay but we still can care for things you know." Mitch turned a little to frown at Scott this was the first time he had heard of it.

       "No Mitchell Mr smart mouth I meant I thought they only place kids with married couples" She glared at her son.

       "Dad home?" Mitch asked before his mother could dwell on the child thing because he didn't know how long he could wing it before she realised he knew nothing about it till just now.

       "Down the police station, he got a call!"

       "Why?" Mitch asked stepping towards her, He felt Scott at his shoulder why did he think he didn't want to hear the reason why.

       "I told you I needed to talk to you" Scott said behind him.

       "What! "Mitch turned around to face him.

       "Jasper Batons out of prison. " His mother turned him back to face her she felt she had the best right to tell him.

       "Is...is he...is.." Mitch stammered

       "Is he back here, not as far as I know that's why your father has gone to the station to see if there is any news"

They all jumped when the phone rang Mrs Grassi went inside and pulled the door partly closed.

 

      "This means nothing Mitch nothing .. he won't show his face around here  again." Scott turned him back to face him and there was the old Mitch back again for the second time that day hugging himself tightly

       "Bet there are a few people that said that about me too and surprise I came back...." He buried his face in Scotts shirt.

Before Scott could say any more they heard a car coming down the road it looked expensive looking car, it slowed to a stop out side and the driver wound the window down.

         "Oh would you look at that, looking all cosy there, Mitchell..I would say good to see you but under the circumstances we find ourselves I am asking you to leave town don't make an more trouble for my son" Mr Batton spoke quietly

        "I am going to call the police, leave him alone " Scott dragged his phone out from his back pocket putting his other arm around Mitch.

        "What will it take to make you leave and take your guard dog with you, name it it's yours"

        "Your son attacked me and two other under aged boys as well and your still defending him" Mitch all but ran to the car when he reached it he kicked the drivers door so hard it dented. He would have done more if Scott hadn't lifted him off the ground and moved him away from the car.

        "You have 24 hours to name your price and leave or I won't be responsible for what goes on"

       "Mr Batton are you threating us"

       "No but take it as a warning.. leave on your own.. or your leave my way."

Mitch struggled to get free of Scott but because Scott had him in a bear hug around his arms and his feet were not touching the floor there was not a lot he could do. So he screamed obscenities  at Mr Batton.

 

 


	5. we are a small town with small town prejudices

 

 

Nel Grassi came back outside when she heard the shouting, she saw the car drive away and Scott holding Mitch off the ground.

      "What happened" She shouted over the top of Mitch.

      "Mr Batton told him to leave town or he would make him" Scott fought with Mitch as he kicked and screamed abuse at no one in particular.

      "Bring him in he'll calm down then" Nel held the door open for Scott she had to get her son away from other peoples gaze bad enough he had come back with this man now he was screaming abuse at people in the street, had he not known what they had gone through when all this happened they were saved the shame of the trial as he pleaded guilty and one of the boys changed his statement saying that Jasper hadn't touched him he had made it up to get money.

She watched as Scott man handled him through the door talking quietly to him trying to talk him down from which ever planet he had gone to.

      "He's always been highly strung"

Scott didn't say anything he didn't want to agree or disagree, His mother pulled out a chair for Mitch to sit on but instead Scott took it and sat Mitch on his lap side ways rocking him gently.. He had been there with him before he had in the past done this a lot but since Mitch had come out of his shell he hadn't needed to .

Mitch curled up in his lap shuddering at the effort of trying to stop shouting Scott rubbed his back and spoke some more to him quietly, Nel looked on as Mitch calmed slightly and was now sobbing into Scotts chest clinging on to his shirt.

       "We..we got to go...lea...leave.." He kept mumbling  Scott just rocked him slowly.

       "Can I get you a drink Mr Hoying.. Coffee I can do coffee" Mitchs mother became agitated.

Scott nodded and asked Mitch if he wanted anything when Mitch didn't answer he asked for water for him.

       "Leave.... please.. Scott.. Leave " Mitch begged

Scott shushed him.

       "It's ok he's gone now, Mitch drink some water it'll make you feel better"

       "Leave.. I want to le..ave" Mitch raised his voice grabbing on to Scott shirt;

       "We can after your dad gets back.. we need to see what is happening"

       "No.. leave.. collect our stuff n go" Mitch shook his head and tried to pull away to get up but Scott had to tight a hold on him.

       "Mr Hoying is right wait for your father."

       "Scott please" Scott looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

       "Scott " She put his cup on the table next to him, Scott took a second to look around the room it was a kitchen come seating area to watch tv in he doubted that very much had changed in years. The carpet looked worn, as did the sofa and two arm chairs. He would even hazard a guess that the room Mitch used to sleep in hadn't changed much either.. A lick of paint and would brighten the rooms up a bit.

      

Mitch gave up trying to get up, cuddled in and settled down.

      "Is he like this much"

      "He was...but not for about a year now... You should have seen while we were away and how happy and strong he was."

      "Happy with you, you mean?"

      "Yes happy with me, but he was doing what he wanted to do.. he wanted to travel so we did" Scott smiled

      "And now, after the Maldonado wedding what then, do you going to take him away again.. from his family."

      "We are here for a month.. but I would love to stay longer.. Get him settled in a design course"

      "Design course?"

      "He wants to be a clothes designer"

      "He needs to get a job to support himself... The design thing is a pipe dream never happen. You will be on your way again I suppose, when you have settled him" Maria sat in the seat across the table.

      "No... Mitch and I are together as long as he wants to be as for getting a job Mrs Grassi he worked hard to make sure he helped support me so I think he has supported me enough, now it's his time... If I can get a job that pays well then he can do what he wants.. I trained to be a teacher, there is always work for teachers."

      "But I don't think there are any teaching jobs in this town Scott. Do you understand what I am saying."

      "I think I understand, but would you clarify what you mean please so we are on the same page" Scott looked at Mitch who had his eyes closed leaning on his shoulder."

      "They don't like your type round here "

      "They?" Scott quizzed

      "The town... we are a small town with small town prejudices... I love my sons very much..." Nel looked around the room

      "That's good to hear...are you saying because there are some small minded people in the town we are not welcome here."

      "Mitchell is my son, because of that the people here put up with him being as he is...."

      "Gay"

      "Yes, but you your an outsider... The Powells from Sandwich shop moved here about thirty years ago.. they are still outsiders to the most here so you being here and...

      "You can say the word Mrs Grassi.... "

      "Different "She sighed.

Scott looked at Mitch and brought his hand up to the back of Mitchs head and played with his hair.

They sat in silence until the silence was ringing in their ears.

Nel stretched and took a deep breath in.

      "Take him to Kirstins party, bring him back later.....and then while he's here go home and pack. Leave my son alone Mr Hoying. For your own safety."

Scott looked at Mitch and then at his mother and push Mitch up into a sitting position. Mitch moaned but complied with  Scotts wishes he sleepily opened his eyes

      "Party time Mitch" Scott said brightly as he could.

      "Dad..." He looked at his mother.

      "Come back later stay the evening with us your father would love to see you."

Mitch stood up and brushed his clothes straight and frowned

       "He hasn't love me since I told him I was gay at fifteen" Mitch took Scotts hand

       "He does love you Mitch... but he doesn't know how to show it. And that's not really helping Mitch" She looked down at their hands.

       "I'll bring him back Mrs Grassi" Scott squeezed Mitchs hand.

Mitch pulled him towards the door he wanted to leave, in fact he never wanted to be there in the first place. Opening the front door he popped his head out to see if the street was quiet.

Scott pushed him through the door and out on to the street.

      "Mitch"

      "Lets get out of here Scott." Mitch made his way to the car.

      "Mitch we need to talk"

      "In the car." Mitch rushed to the car and tried the handle it didn't open,  Scott took the keys out of his pocket and pushed the alarm. Mitch opened the door and got in.

Scott got in the drivers side, and looked at Mitch.

      "Mitch how much of that conversation in there did you hear."

      "It was a bit muddled " Mitch looked at the floor of the car.

      "How MUCH did you understand then."

      "Mom wants you to bring be back here, then leave"

      "Mitch look at me...Mitch..please"

Mitch looked up his eyes filled with tears.

       "This is your choice if you want me to leave I'll leave..."

       "Scott never"

       "Good but you know that if I stay here it's going to cause trouble with your family.. and the town by all accounts"

       "Why do we not both leave pack and go now ..."

       "Because, Kirstin, your parents you have a lot to finish here first"

       "I don't "

       "Kirstins getting married you can't not go to that she is your best friend."

       "She will understand"

        "She won't.... she wants you there so we will go. " Scott half scolded and the checked his voice.

Scott stared the car and slowly turned the car around and went back the way he came. Mitch knew that tone of voice Scott had used it a lot when he took Mitch on more old fashioned school teacher then boyfriend.

 

They pulled up outside Avis place and sat there for a while.

      "You ready Mitch" Scott finally asked Mitch nodded slowly, like he had any choice Scott had said they were going and when Scott spoke Mitch listened... He so desperately wanted to please Scott. Scott didn't know it but Mitch was sure Scott had saved his life he had been going down hill fast before they met, he hated his life he hated everyone around him. He would have rather had been dead then live in this town another week, but Scott had shown him love and encouragement with Scott there was nothing he didn't feel he couldn't do, he had gladly given up the dark thoughts he had about ending it all.

      "Try your best Mitch to at least look happy today"

     "Your be with me won't you" Mitch looked out of the window at the front garden and smile... Kirstin had finally turned into the home town girl... A garden full of flowers and a white painted picket fence... Anyone who knew Kirstin from a child knew that she didn't play with dolls, liked making mud pies and generally acted more like a boy then a girl where as Mitch would play dress up with the dolls, raid her make up bag as he got older and acted more like a girl then she ever did.

 She didn't care when he told her he like a boy at school she only laughed and said funny that me too. She was the one at fifteen showed him how to tame his eyebrows and put on concealer to cover his spotty teenage face.

       "For Kirstin!" He gave a small smile.

       "That's my girl."

       "You better believe it!" Mitch turned to face him

       "Everything else can wait"

       "To true, my sis comes first" Mitch grinned

       "If she comes first where do I come in Mitchies world" Scott asked.

       "Second....no sorry third"

       "Third who's second then"

       "The cat!" Mitch opened the door and got out.

       "Wait what cat, we don't have a cat." Scott shouted as he got out

       "If you want kids I want a cat. You can deal with the ankle biters I can deal with furniture scratchers"

Scott rolled his eyes "Cat's make me sneeze"

       "Kids make me vomit so good trade I'd say." Mitch beamed

       "Seriously a cat you want a cat"

       "Yep" Mitch took his hand and walked to the gate and opened it.

Kirstin was at the door even before they had entered the garden hand on her small bump she rushed towards them throwing her arms around both of them.

       "Wow, your here, wow, wow, wow" She kept repeating hugging each in turn then hugging them both together.

       "Sorry we are late.. We stopped off at Mitchs parents." Scott managed to say between hugs

       "Mitch is never on time ... not even for his own...." Kirstin stopped hugging and looked at Mitch then to Scott. Mitch noticed the frown on Scotts face. She tried to laugh but had to pull Mitch in for another hug.

       "Not even for his own what?" Mitch asked

       "Own breakfast that was what I was going to say, breakfast best meal of the day.. come on " She took a hand and pulled him towards the door.

       "Mind the cot in the hall Avi built it yesterday now he's got to take it to pieces it won't go up the stairs.. Well I say Avi built it what I meant was Kevin built it and Avi held the screws"

       "You should have got Scott to build it, he needs the practice " Mitch threw a look at Scott

       "Don't tell me he got you pregnant Mitch"

       "Kirst have you been drinking..." Mitch asked

       "Only the one to steady my nerves"

       "You shouldn't Kirstie your having a baby....."Scott scolded with his teachers voice.

       "Just a small one... I had Laquisha in my ear about something this morning.. one won't hurt....Does he use that tone of voice with you to?"

       "Some times why"

       "Bet your a good little teachers pet " She giggled and looked at Scott

       "What do you say Mr Hoying sir" She watched as Scott went from pink to bright read .

         

      

   

    


	6. He hates beyonce

 

 

The others were in the back garden a few people from school were there too Mitch introduced Scott to them all most were not bothered that Mitch had brought Scott a couple who turned their backs to him and carried on their conversations in low whispers.

 

      "Come dance with me!" Kirstin grabbed both men's hands and pulled them in to the middle of the garden where there was an open space Beyoncé started to play on the sound system

      "Watch Scotts face" Mitch said to Kirstin "He hates her"

      "Tough " Kirstin looked Scotts way and giggled.

     

She remembered the first night they met Scott she had pulled him from the room for a dance, and then gone back to tell Mitch how much she liked him and hoped he would ask her out. But she actually left with Avi, Mitch had wanted to go home so he offered to walk her home when she was ready, they had walked into Scott punching Jasper.

Mitch wasn't much of a dancer more of a bobber his feet stood still most of the time and his legs and hips did most of the work...Scott on the other hand could throw himself into most dances with gusto.

There they were the three of them dancing together, Scott watched as Avi contented himself working the bbq tapping the tongs along with the music, Kevin and Laquisha were doing a slow dance even though the music was fast.

Mitch wondered off to find a drink and to stand and watch for a while.  Avi came over a grabbed a drink to.

      " Hi" He smiled

      "Hi yourself.. are you nervous yet...two days to go?"

      "Mmm a little what about you"

      "Me  why would I be nervous" Mitch looked wide eyed at him

      "Because she, she like an older sister to you your part of her family our family Uncle Mitch"

      "Uncle M..Mitch...what do uncles do I don't have any real brothers and sisters so have never had to be one!"

      "Well you can be uncle Mitch to him or her... I hope it's a girl and looks like her mom!" Avi's eyes misted up.

      "Me too, I would hate it to be a girl and look like you"

Mitch paid for that he got a tap on the back of his head from Avi.

 

Mitch wondered round trying to avoid most people but he got caught up with Kevin who threw his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

      "Oh man it's nice to see you dressed!" He laughed.

      "What's that supposed to mean" Laquisha asked watching how close Kevin and Mitch seemed to be.

      "Mitch meet Laquisha, Laquisha meet Mitch"

      "Is this the one who..." She stopped

      "That's me " Mitch admitted

      "Oh ok, wheres the other one"

Kevin shook his head

       "Sorry" He offered

       "At least she's talking to me....out of everyone that's here most don't know what to say or look ashamed to have known me.. the other one is dancing with Kirstin he looked over to where they had been and it was just Kirstin dancing her pale yellow bobbing around her knees

       "Who's dancing with Kirstie?" Scott wrapped an arm around Mitchs middle and gently pulled him into his hip, instinctively Mitch reached up and touched his face with the back of his hand still looking at Laquisha his eyes glowing at how much she is hating what she's looking at.

        " Laquisha asked where you were... Love the moves honey " Mitch teased

 Although he wasn't facing Scott he knew Scott had at least a flushed face he hated compliment.

        "Yours to" Scott kissed him on the top of his head.

        "Just came over to say we left Kirsties present in the car do you want to go get it!"

Mitch turned round to face him yes he was right Scott was blushing.

        "Wanna come with me!" Mitch asked lacing his fingers through Scotts

        "I can see the car from here Mitch the boogy mans not going to get you!" Scott laughed looking at Kevin.

        "Not funny Scott, not funny!" Mitch let go of his hand

Scott pulled Mitch away from Kevin and Laquisha and pulled him in close

        "They are just trying to frighten you Mitch no ones going to do anything, they know Jasper would be back inside before his touched the floor" He whispered so low that Mitch knew that only he could hear it.

       "And I am only just about thirty feet from the car anyway and with my long legs it will be a blink of an eye before I am with you...don't go back there your stronger then that...the old Mitchells gone away"

       "He'll never be gone Scott just well hidden...go on give me the keys I will go and get it.. your watch won't you"

       "Love to "Scott smiled digging in his pocket for the key. He watched as Mitch put on a show of walking to the car to give him something to watch he was tempted to follow him but that was defeating the object of showing him there was nothing to worry about even though he was worried himself.

He lost Mitch as he ducked into the car and had to reach over to the back seat to reach Kirsties and Avis present and the other one that was on the seat next to it.

Wishing he could see the confusion on Mitchs face wondering what was in the second much smaller box, Mitch appeared from inside the car and placed the two boxes on the roof while he locked the car. Looking up he frowned at Scott he thought they were trying to save money they usual ran thing by each other before they brought anything. 

Scott was smiling warmly at him and did as promised watched him all the way back till he was standing next to him. He took the bigger box from Mitch

       "What's this ?" Mitch asked " It's addressed to us" he held his hand for Scott to take.

      "Hands full here you open it." He looked down at the box all gold shiny paper round it had taken him ages with his large wide fingers to wrap it and make it look neat.  Mitch turned it over in his hands looking at it  he felt Scott reach above his head but by the time he looked up Scotts hands where were they had been before.

       "Do you know what's in it." Mitch asked

       "Might do, yes.. I put the card on it in our names because I wanted you to be with me when you opened it." His eyes sparkling down at Mitch.

       "You said we were broke.. how can you go buying gifts"

       "Didn't buy it Mitch, and it's not a gift, open it!" He half demanded

       "Oh ok!" Mitch turned in his hands again looking for a small piece of tape he could tease up and rip open.

       "Oh for god sake Grassi open the god dam box " He heard Kirstie behind him spinning around he saw Avi and Kirstin standing together Avi held her around the waist Kevin and Laquisha looked on.

 

Mitch turned back that was what Scott was reaching up for to call them over.

       "Scott?"

       "Mm "

       "What is it?"

       "OPEN IT"

Mitch picked at a corner of the paper and found a small way in to the box he tore the gold paper off underneath was a dented plastic box.

      "You got to open that too "Kirstin sounded to over excited.

Mitch pulled on the front of the box and lifted the lid he looked down and saw two rings one silver and patterned with flowers and the other was gold with chips of rubies around the whole ring.

      "I.. I don't understand" Mitch looked up at Scott frowning.

      "These were my Grandmothers rings, dads mom and she left them to a confused twelve year old boy with a letter saying when I was sure I had found the one I was to give them the rings"

      "The one?" Mitch threw him a look and turned to look at Kirstin who was smiling.

      "Are you that thick Mitch, He said  Yes Scott..."

The group laughed, Mitch still didn't understand why was Scott want him to take his grandmothers rings it wasn't as though he had ever met the woman.

      "Do I have to go down on bended knee Mitch 'cause I will in front of all these people"

      "Wait for it 3,2,1 penny has dropped " Kevin said watching as Mitchs brain caught up with what was going on.

      "Yes, yes...wait, I mean are you sure ....."

      "

 

      

 

 


	7. Your mom loves you !

 

      "Mitch are you sure, is not the answer Scotts looking for.. " Kirstin said sternly.

Mitch blinked and looked down at the rings in the box and then back at Scott.

      "We can get different ones, these are just symbols"

      "Are you sure.. these are your Grandma's, we have not known each other that long are you sure."

 

Scott sighed and took the box back.

     "If you don't want to marry me that's ok!"

     "Mitch..what are you doing" Kirstin step forward but was held still by Avi holding her elbow

     "I didn't say that.. I was just making sure you meant it."

     "And if I did, if I did mean it?"

Mitch looked down at his hands.

      "Then the answer is yes.... long engagement though.."

      "How long "Scott asked 

      "Till we can afford it.."

Kirstin was jumping up and down clapping her hands having pulled free of Avi she ran over to them and pulled them into a hug.

      "Way to go my boys."

Scott held out the box for Mitch to take.

      "I know neither ring is anything you would wear but you keep them till we can get one you like"

Mitch took the box and opened it again he took out the thin silver ring with the chased tiny flowers over it he started to put it on his finger.

      "Mitch your meant to let Scott do that for you"

      "Oh excuse me Kirstin I don't know the protocol  for ring putting on" He smiled and gave the small ring to Scott. Scott took it and looked at Kirstin.

      "Go on " She encouraged

      "Mitch Grassi will you marry me!" He put the ring on Mitchs finger half bowing as he watched  it moved smoothly up and over his knuckle and sat nicely on his finger glinting in the sun, it was as though it was made for hid Mitch.

      "I will" He looked at Kirstin and she nodded she had got them through it where would these two be without her.

      "You may now kiss your future husband" She beamed 

      "Who gets to wear the dress "Laquisha asked pushing her hair off her shoulders

      "I am sorry Mitch Scott that was rude, Laquisha we have got to talk when the party is over."

      "It's ok Kevin, Mitch is going to design the outfits?"

      "I am?" Mitch let his voice slide up the scale

      "Yes and you can show everyone how good you are Mitch."

      "I don't Knooooow".

Avi went back to the BBQ stand and tapped the side

      "Foods up.!" he had caught it before the stake had caught on the flames.

Mitch and Scott held hands and stood looking at each other Scott closed the gap between then and reached down to kiss Mitch lightly on the lips, but that light kiss turned into something sloppy and long. They parted twice and smiled at each other, then went straight back to kissing the last time they pulled away Scotts cheeks was red.

      "Umm what you thinking?" Mitch whispered already knowing the answer.

      "Same thing as you, but we can't we at a party... our party"

      "Ours" Mitch looked around at the others who all seemed to be avoiding eye contact with them .

      "Well Avi and Kirstin are getting married in two days they have had their parties, this ones for us.. you and me... I told as Kirstin what I was planning to do.. so she thew us a party, that was the main reason I wanted to go to your parents to ask them to be here, but I could see how uncomfortable you were there and with what happened, we can go and tell them later.

      "No it doesn't matter Scott I don't want to go back there again..."

      "Your Mom loves you very much she told me that, it's just that they don't understand why you are the way you are.. now is your time to educate them in the fact your still their son no matter what you are."

Mitch shook his head and gently took Scotts hands

      "It's ok for you you come from a big impersonal city where neighbour doesn't know the other neighbours name, here some one down the street knows which house your kids in who they are playing with and how many biscuits their parents had given them"

Scott smiled 

      "Why are you smiling, do you know how hard it was as kid of fourteen to stand in the street, to stand there and hear what they were saying about you talking..tal..talking about you as though you were not there." Mitchs eyes filled with tears.

Scott closed the gap and hugged him slowly he had only some idea of how they had treated him growing up, the town seemed to have picked on him, they had know Jasper was gay he made no secret of it but no one ever seemed to, according to Mitch ever spoke about him in the same way they spoke about Mitch. Maybe it was a money thing Jaspers father had money Mitch didn't.

      "I was going to say at least the kids would be safe every one in the town watching them but I take your point....Hungry Avi is waving the largest stake at us."

Scott pulled on Mitchs hand and pulled him towards the BBQ he would ask Mitch later about if he know why they treated Jasper different to him.

They ate their fill and drank all they wanted Avi took Scotts car keys away telling them they could sleep on the sofa or walk the short distance home.

Mitch wanted to go home to his own borrowed bed, he waited for Scott to say goodnight to everyone Scott must have forgotten the fact that he said he would take Mitch back to his parents after the party. Scott came back to him, he was not as far gone as Mitch thought he was. He took Mitch hand and began to walk towards the road. Mitch pulled his hand free and shook his head. Scott waited till Mitch was level with him and fell into step with him, Mitch was even to scared to walk down the street holding Scotts hand, something he loved doing always but tonight he was too scared.

 

The further away from Avi's the darker it got. The darker it got the closer Mitch got to Scott making sure he didn't touch him but close enough to feel safe. They had been walking slowly about ten minutes no car passed them there was no sound they got to the cross road, stopping to make sure the wide cross road was empty they saw a car in the distance heading their way slowly Mitch grabbed Scotts elbow to stop him walking into its path.

The lights of the car flashed and the car slowed down even further stopping right in front of them. 

The driver got out Mitch could not work out who it was as they stood in between the head lights in the darkness.

      "Who is it" Mitch asked

      "Hi Mitch.."

Mitch knew the voice instantly he shrunk behind Scott a little feeling Scotts hand on his leg pushing him behind him.

      "Oh come on Mitch, your friend taken your voice"

      "Leave us alone Jasper" Mitch whispered 

      "There you go, he speaks. Welcome home Mitch...and of course Scott too."

      "Leave us alone" Mitch got louder

Jasper stood in the road just watching the two of them.

      "Why did you come back" Scott asked

      "Was going to ask you the same thing but I hear his bestie is getting married... Its true, love must make you blind how else would you explain the depths he would sink  to get a girlfriend like Kirstins probably been with a lot of guys in her time ....Even chased me for a while did our Kirstin."

      "Y..You take that back.. Kir..Kirstins not like that" Mitch leaned over Scotts shoulder to look at Jasper.

      "Not what I heard Mitch....Hey bet she even tried it on with you growing up."

Scott felt Mitchs hands ball up in the back of his shirt.

      "Mitch has asked you nicely to leave now I am telling you to go" Scott took a step forward

      "Oh wow you let the guard dog off the lead Mitch." Jasper raised his hand to stop Scott coming closer.

They were caught in a set of car lights as it pulled out of a drive way further down the road, the came towards them stopping next to the Jaspers car. The driver got out of the car.

      "Mitch are you ok! Kirstin said you were walking back home I came to find you to give you a lift."

      "Dad" Mitch backed up behind Scott again

      "Hi son you two get back to our house..I will deal with him"

      "Mitch go to you Mom I will stay with your dad"

      "Scott!" Mitch didn't want to leave him.

      "We will be two minutes Mitch." Scott told him and pushed him away.

 

Mitch backed off slowly he didn't want to leave Scott but Scott had told him to go so he did.

      "What did I tell you this afternoon Jasper at the police station you have to leave my son alone. What you did  was wrong" Mitch heard his father say.

      "Hey..hey what you doing to my car... " Mitch turned to see Scott getting out of Jaspers car the lights were off and the engine had stopped  Mitch could just make out Scott throwing something further down the road.

Mr Grassi had Jasper by the shirt collar Scott went up to him and said something quietly that Mitch could not hear, Mr Grassi let him go and gave him a small push.

Scott and Mr Grassi made there way to Grassis car and got in turning around the lights picked up Jasper searching on the road for something . The car stopped and the passenger opened Mitch got in and sat on Scotts lap.

      

 

 

 

 


	8. Random...?

 

Mrs Grassi Stood up when she heard the outside door go.

       "Did you find them Mike Did he get home ok"

       "I brought them both back here" He called letting himself in.

       "Mitchell " She smiled warmly at him

       "Mom"

She looked from one to the other and frowned

      "Anytime one of you three want to tell me what's going on I will be happy to hear it."

      "Nel..I.."

      "We bumped in to Jasper "Scott said.

      "And " She squared up to Scott

      "Mom" Mitch said again.

      "He lost his car keys... that's all.. guess he's got to walk home." Mike smiled 

      "Geat another thing his fathers going to get angry about." Nel threw up her hands and went to sit on the sofa.

      "Never mind her, you two staying the night"

      "NO" Mitch let the word fall quickly from his lips.

      "Thank you Mr Grassi" Scott looked at Mitch and whatever protest Mitch was about to make suddenly drained from him and he sighed

      "We will never fit in a bunk bed together" Mitch smiled knowing that Scotts over six foot frame would never fit into his kid bed, it was brought second hand.

The bunk bed was cheaper to buy than the single larger bed that he wanted, he knew what was on the top bunk his mother probably hadn't touched a thing in his room since he had left. He could still hear the front door slam behind him the night he had rowed with his mother for the last time and moved in with Scott finally. All his books of designs would still be laying on the boards of the top bunk, he hadn't the heart to tell Scott that he had burned all the drawings he had done while they were away the night before the flight back. He didn't have the right to dream about what he wanted when Scott had given up his dream to travel with him.

      "I'll take the sofa... Your parents are uncomfortable with us being together lets not add that to the mix Mitch spare a thought to their feelings" Scott Scolded Mitch.

      "Thank you Scott, and for the record I don't care"

      "Care?" Scott asked.

     "As long as you treat Mitch well and as long as you are both happy I don't care who or what you are"

     "Michael Grassi " Nel hissed looking at her husband.

     "Can't a man speak his mind in his own house.. Shut up woman"

     "Well...I "

     "Wells are for water Nel... Now, son come and tell me about all the places you have been to."He glared at Nel who was slowly retreating to the Kitchen.

Mitch looked at Scott for reassurance but Scott didn't give him any Mitch knew that Scott would never tell him what to do he would advise him but never tell him. Mitch shrugged and went over to the table where his father had just sat down staying just out of reach of Mike he hadn't when he was about seven.

To this day he had no idea why his dad had acted in the way he did, Mitch had come running in banging the front door all excited and stood in front of Mike beaming.

      "I have 50 cent Daddy"

      "Where did you get that from " Mike asked putting down the paper he was looking at.

      "Jasper gave me it to buy candy, but I want to give it to you for the rent " Mitch placed the money on the table in front of him

Before he knew it Mike had knocked him in to the wall on the other side of the room.

     "You never ever take anything from a Barton. Do you hear Me Mitchell."

Mitch bounced off the wall and slid backward away from him this was the first time and the last time his Dad was violent to him. But Mitch grew up wondering if he ever would be again.

Scott turned his attention away from Mitch and watched his mother, she was pretending she wasn't interested in any of the chatter about London and Paris, even the short stay in Japan where Mitch moaned all the time that it was to noisy, to many people and he didn't understand a word they were saying.  He had talked Scott into going and for a few months he tried to talk Scott into leaving, he only just got used to the noise two month later and Scott said it was time to go again.

Nel was at the sink washing up. Scott found the wiping up cloth he was going to dry why she washed.

      " I am sure your a very nice man Scott but you wiping up isn't going to change how I feel.... I.. wanted him so badly now look.. he'd rather be thousands of miles away then to be with me..us..I blame you for that, before you came into his life he never mentioned wanting to travel you turned his head.

Scott moved closer to Mitchs mum so he could keep his voice low.

      "Did he ever mention to you that he had brought enough painkillers to flatten an elephant Mrs Grassi.. If your son hadn't gone you would have been visiting a grave...And to set the record straight, he told me he wanted to travel not the other way round"

Mrs Grassi stopped mid plate clean her son had been so desperate to get away he had wanted to take his own life,

     "He...he didn't"

     "No he didn't I got him to throw them all away .... now you want to tell me something?"

     "If I can.."

     "Why does everyone hate him.. right I get that some people don't like him because he's gay.. but it seems to run deeper than that, that being gay is a side line to why they don't like him, they except Jasper for who he is. "

Nel sighed and went back to washing up Scott thought she wasn't going to answer she slowly looked up.

      "Mr Batton has money, he is a respected man around here."

      "So that's why people treat him differently it's all to do with money"

      "Some "

      "You?"

      "Me of course not no, I will hate him for the rest of my life for what he tried to do..to...to...Mitch. Jaspers not a nice kid...never has been, he has all this confidence he thinks the world owes him. where as my Mitch doesn't have confidence in anything they are so different. "

      "Different ..No not really I mean Mitch has never tried to do what Japer did, but he's super confident, smart, brainy, kind, caring, sweet  looks great in my shirts.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I know it makes you uncomfortable. "

Mrs Grassi shook the cup she was holding and handed to him.

      "If I can offer you anything to get you to leave, name it you can have it"

Scott blinked and turned his head to look at Mitch

      "There is nothing I need or want Mrs Grassi  but thanks for the offer. Is it me that you don't like or is it with me out of the way Mitch will magically change back to liking girls."

      "Your both broke, you spent a lot on my son let me give you it back ...plus some extra. Believe me Scott I am saving you from a life that your not want. So take the money I will find. "

      "I am sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but looking at the house and what Mitch has told me there is no money.. not that I would take it I have what I want right over there."

Scott smiled at her and turned her head to look at Mitch who was happily sitting on the table swinging his legs telling his Dad about Scott tripping down a flight of stairs in Paris and not understanding a thing anyone was saying at the hospital Scott had thought he had broken his leg but all it was a sprain.

      "I can get my hands on some, sell something a kidney if I have to." She shook her hands over the sink

      "We're engaged Mrs Grassi.. I am not leaving him nothing you can do will make me" Scott put the cup down on draining board,

He walked over to where Mitch was and saw his face he was frowning

      "Dad needs to ask you a few questions!" Mitch said quietly sliding off the table.

      "Oh ok.." He pulled out a chair and sat down.

Mrs Grassi picked up the cup and threw it at the wall.

The other three jumped Mike stood up and went over to his wife.

      "Their engaged Mike, I can't, I won't... Mitch can't.... what are you going to do about it, stop them, talk some sense in to him." She pointed at Scott.

      "I do think it far to early to be doing all that!" Mike sighed loudly.

      " Jesus dad, you and mom were married within the year of meeting Scott and I have been together about three and a half years so don't go telling us it's to early."

Mike sighed and looked at his wife.

      "Mitchell has a point"

Nel stormed off and went into the bedroom next to the stairs and slammed the door.

      "Listen I will talk to her don't worry, now you and me need a talk, there are a few things I would like to know."

      "Oh ok..." Scott watched as Mike sat down again.

      "Look  I am going to come straight out with it..."

      "Right ok fire away"

      "You two are being sensible.. I mean..er"

      "Oh yes, sir when Mitch and I got together I went and had all the tests" He looked up at Mitch who was hiding behind his hands.

      "Good, good and your safe now"

      "Oh god dad can this conversation get any worse.... yes dad we are safe all the time, every time "

      "Did you get tested to" Mike asked

      "No I didn't need to... Scott was my first " Mitch blushed.

      "And you.. I mean.."

      "How many I had slept with before Mitch just the one"  Scott smiled as Mitch went bright red.

      "Good, good...and ho.."

      "Enough dad, already"

Mike spread his fingers over the table 

      "Your dad is only doing the dad thing, if my dad was alive I bet he would be asking the same questions!"

Mike got up from his chair and pushed it under the table turning to Scott he smiled

      "Welcome to the family son... Just give Mitchs mom time she will come round.. If you don't mind I think I will go off to bed now.. I am leaving you in charge Scott and I would like you to respect Mitchs mother and I's wishes... You sleep down here and Mitch goes to his room to sleep.. in your own place you can do as you please but here it's separate beds "

Mitch looked past his farther at Scott this would be the first night they hadn't been together since Mitchs birthday three and a bit years ago.

      "Anything you say Mr Grassi"

Mitch shook his head he couldn't understand why Scott was so agreeable with everything his parents wanted, walking slowly over to the table he sat squarely on it lifting up his legs till his feet rested on Scotts knees.

      "Mitch " Scott spoke quietly

      "Mmm" Mitch bit his lip as he moved his foot up Scotts leg.

      "Stop that..Come on Mitch I am trying to smooth things over between you and your parents.. I gave him a promise we wouldn't get up to anything"

      " I don't remember making no such promise "Mitch grinned slipping down on to Scotts knees looking up at him.

      "Mitch please.... can I ask you something?"

      "Sure... do you know that mark on your neck still looks bad i'm sorry Scott I got carried away.. what do you want to ask"

      "Your mother.."

      "Oh god " Mitch moaned he didn't want to talk about his mother not while he was sitting facing Scott he would rather be thinking of a lot of things rather then his mother right that second.

      "Mitch."

      "Mmmh" Mitch was running his fingers over the mark he left on Scott

      "Mitch...hey earth to Mitch and yes that is still sore can you stop touching it"

Mitch tipped his head back slightly to make eye contact with Scott to show him he was listening.

      "Is there something wrong?"

      "With my mom.. nothing that dynamite stuck where the sun don't shine wouldn't cure"

      "Not your mom.. You, she said Believe me Scott I am saving you from a life that your not want... is there something I should know?"

      "Like what?"

      "Some illness, something that's going to effect your life Something you have not told me about ."

      "No if I have no ones told me either...Moms just trying to scare you off...that's all don't take anything she said to heart... I am her only child and she wants to keep me tied to her apron strings. With you out the way she can straighten me out.. no chance  it would be you or some random guy "

He felt Scott tense a little and he made a small noise

      "What's up." Mitch run his fingers down Scotts chest

      "Random...?"

      "Joke Scott I would never do that that to you, you know that right.." Mitch reached up and put his fingers under his chin.

     "Tell me you know that Scott"

Scott pulled his face away.

      "Is that what happened with you and Brett "

      "Brett." Scott whispered.

      "Him yep you still carry his picture in your wallet, so it wasn't you who broke up with him.... what did he do, it's funny Scott till this second ago I thought I knew everything there was about you, I know nothing of your childhood except you loved your dad.. You hardly talk about your mother and  never speak about Brett, you can tell me anything."

      "Nothing to tell Mitch."

      "At least tell me about Brett"

     "I thought I loved Brett, he was....No I don't want to talk about this not now...I just want to take care of you"

     "And you can, there is nothing you will tell me that will make any difference to us Scott"

Scott swallowed hard.

     "I met him through a friend  university ... he was a few years older then me ..we seemed to hit it off straight away we hung round at home as friends for a while... I spent my summer that year teaching in a summer school or I would have done if half the kids had not gone down with something and they all got sent home me included. I got home dropped my case in the kitchen wondered through to the lounge and there was the man I had first slept with only four days before in lounge with another man neither of them had shirts on.

He begged me to forgive him that the other man was just a random guy and that it would never happen again."

      

 

     


	9. Nature v nuture

 

      "So you threw him out right" Mitch caught Scott in a stare.

      "No I forgave him he said he wouldn't do it again... then two weeks later..." He shook his head and lowered his gaze.

      "Go on Scott you can tell me " Mitch raised his and a touched his cheek.

      "I went over to his place, letting myself in at first I thought he wasn't in then I heard a noise from the bedroom, my first thought was that perhaps someone had broke in without thinking I rushed up there and opened the door.. and there he was in bed with someone else..he was in bed with my mother" Scott shook his head again.

 

      "Oh god Scott I'm sorry..so sorry"

      "That wasn't the last of it...he started dating my Mom ..... and kept seeing me on the side... I thought I was punishing my mother.. but all he was doing was using me, all I was doing was hurting me...so I caught the bus down to family just out side the town and the rest is history.

      "And Brett, where's he?"

      "Married"

      "How long did he date your Mom you told her right, you told he was sleeping with you too?"

Scott took a deep breath and looked Mitch in the eye.

      "He married her...I never told her....I grew to hate her so much and she always thought it was because dad had died or because when they divorced she took me away from him.. I couldn't even talk to him about it he wasn't here anymore.. Mom doesn't know to this day"

      "Do you still love him."

      "I thought I did back then, until I saw you at the party... the little lost, angry at the world angel, who would rather be anywhere then at that party... you reminded me of Me...I only went to the party because my cousin said he was coming he never turned up."

 

Mitch sat still for a while drinking Scott in, why had he never asked about his mother or Brett before, he knew why, because he was selfish, Scott had asked every possible question he could ask about Mitch and his life, Mitch had given him all the answers. Scott had been asking so he could deflect Mitch away from asking his own and Mitch had gone along with it blindly...not even noticing Scott was not opening up.

      "Tomorrow Scott, we will have an I love Scotty day!"

      "What..?"

      "Tomorrow we will start from the very beginning, from your first memory right up to who taught you how to kiss because I would like to shake that mans hand and  say thank you.. After that we can carry on talking about Brett if you want."

      "Brett is in the past, and it wasn't a man " Scott blushed

      "Full of surprises aren't we sweetheart, do tell who was she" Mitch clicked his tongue against his teeth

      "Lizzy my cousin, I had spent Christmas with her the year before I met Brett, and Mom was teasing me about not having a girlfriend .. when my aunt, uncle and Mom went out for a meal Lizzy and I stayed behind, Lizzy found her fathers brandy and we started swigging from the bottle and one thing led to another she offered to show me how to kiss so I could get my mother off my back. I was interested  to see if by kissing a girl it would make me feel any different .. I mean I knew boys did more for me then any pretty girl,  but I had always been to frighten to let my feelings out so had never let it get that far if they wanted to kiss me I would dump them rather then let anyone know that a seventeen year old boy didn't know how to kiss. I am not sure how true this is but I guess girls kiss like limpets.. that's how she felt to me."

      " I can say she taught you very well Scott " Mitch reached up and run his thumb over Scotts lips

      "Time you were asleep now Mitch...and it's not going to be a I love Scotty day either"

      "So you say Scooters hooter." Mitch broke into a wide smile 

      "Hey the only one that gets to call me that is Kirstie, bed now"

      "Please...coming with me"

      "Nope"

      "Not even if I ask you nicely"

      "Nope"

      "Scott your no fun, we could set your phone alarm be up before them" He teased running his hand down Scotts arm giving his best come to bed eyes.

      "Mitch.." Before Scott could finish his sentence Mitch was kissing him on the mouth, after a few seconds he was kissing back. When Mitchs hands started to wonder Scott grabbed them and pulled them away breaking away from the Kiss.

       "I gave your father a promise, and I am going to keep that promise"

       "Spoil sport" Mitch smirked turning up the corners of his mouth

       "I'll show you a spoil sport when I get you home tomorrow"

       "Promises promises " Mitch giggled getting up off Scotts knee.

 

He lent down and kissed Scott good night and checked if he wanted any covers Scott said he was ok and wished him good night.

Scott watched as Mitch did his catwalk walk towards the stairs which included wiggling his bum as many times as he could, Scott never got tired of telling Mitch how much he loves the shape of it, Mitch always knew that when he was walking away that Scott would watch that part of his body  the most.

 

Scott waited till Mitch had stopped moving about up stairs and the house fell quiet Scott got up from the kitchen chair and went to the front door and opened it, it was a warm night he stood in the open doorway. 

He could hear a light humming of voices close by he looked around the front of the building but there was no one there he walked slowly around the side just to check there was no one hanging around it was then he realised Mitchs parents bedroom window was a jar. He turned to walk away not wanting to listen to a private conversation. But the mention of his name meant that it was no longer a private conversation.

       "Why would we ask for his help " He heard Mike say

       "Because we know nothing about this Hoying he can find out."

       "Does it matter who Scott is, Mitch is in love with him.. your just going to have to except that Nel"

       "It will matter to him"

       "Then let him worry about it" Mike sighed.

       "And if he finds something in Hoyings past who's going to get it in the neck us.. if we can go to him and ask for some money we can pay Scott Hoying off."

       "We will never take anything from a Batton, not all the time I am alive.. I would rather die hungry then touch that money. And what about Mitch if you offer Scott money and he takes it what will that do to Mitch. Mitch is your son don't you want him to be happy ."

       "Of course I do, I don't like the fact that they are like the way they are, but he seems a nice person, very respectful and I know he cares about Mitch you only have to look at him to see that."

      "Well then what is the problem!"

      "There wouldn't be if Mitch was not who he was"

      "Mitch is my son, that's how I look at him so he is a Grassi "

      "And we have brought him up that way but how long are people going to keep their mouth shut, most have guess, Mitch is going to find out soon."

      "He is never going to mean anything to Batton he told you that...he raped you and gave you money to get rid of Mitch and when you said you didn't believe in getting rid of a child  he paid us off.. Worse thing in my life I ever did was to take that money.. but at least Mitch will be able to live better then this .. I was thinking now he is with Scott we should give them the money, they are going to need it, teachings not going to pay a lot to start with and I am sure Mitch needs things too.. its his money Nel  his fathers hush money"

      "So what's the difference we give it to Mitch and he shares it with Hoying  then Hoying runs off with it breaks Mitchells heart or we give Scott cash and he goes it will break Mitchells heart "

      "The difference is your asking his father for money to get rid of Scott which means he has a tighter hold on what he will allow Mitch to do... He gave up his first born to the police...not because he thought Jasper was doing wrong he couldn't think it was wrong he did the same to you...but to stop the scandal when it got out that Jasper tried to have sex with his younger half brother. "

Scott made his way back into the house, So that was why the town seemed to be against Mitch, son of the richest man in the town living like a poor man in someone else's house.

It was because they didn't know how to treat him, if they went the way of rich mans kid Batton could get angry or if they treated him just as a Grassi  Batton might think they were disrespecting him and withdraw money had been offering for years and the town would ground to a halt.

Scott made up his mind they would move on after wedding it was better for Mitch not to know who he really was and how he came to be.

The apple didn't fall far from the tree between Jasper and his dad he was glad the Mitch hated dominating when they were together although he tried sometimes he always go frightened, frightened that he might hurt Scott or do something to Scott that he didn't like.

Mitch might be a Batton  but thankfully he didn't act like one.

 


	10. Unwanted

 

 

Avi finally picked up all the paper plates from the house and garden at least he hoped he had it was to dark outside to see what he might have missed.

Kirstin was sitting on the sofa with her feet up with an orange juice in her hand 

      "Hi princess you and mini me ok"

      "We're fine, just taking a break come and sit with us for a while!"

      "Give me ten minutes I'll take the rubbish out first and then I am all yours" He came over and patted the small bump

      "Hey Kid you behaving in there.. hey it's me daddy" He beamed up at Kirstin, reaching over he give her kiss

      "Don't look bubs Daddies doing the kissy thing again " Kirstin looked down at her bump

She was about five months gone the doctors were slightly worried that the baby was on the small side, he had asked if it ran in the family, she was on sure her Mom had died when she was two so she couldn't ask her.

She had spoken to her dad but he just shrugged he had no idea, she couldn't ask Avi about his family as she didn't want him to worry.

 

Avi was a known worrier, he worried about about not having enough money to look after the three of them that's why Kevin and Laquisha were still there they helped pay the rent. Ok her father had said there was no rent to pay but Avi always made sure he paid what he could each month he was not a charity case never had been never would be.

He worried about food being left out in case it went bad and Kirstin ate it and got ill now she was having a baby if he could build a wall around her so no one could touch and he could keep her protected he would.

The front door bell went. She waited to see if any one else would answer it, but when it rung again she got up slowly and went to the door, She spotted a large figure through the glass window but it was could not pick out any features as it was too dark, she slowly slid the chain across and opened the door slowly.

      "Oh Mr Batton, is everything alright, it's late"

      "Yes I am sorry Kirstin to call at this late hour, but I have something for you!" He waved and envelope her

      "What is it, it couldn't have waited till the morning." She undid the chain and opened the door wide.

      "No not really"

      "What is it?"

      "It's a letter from me advising you that your rent has not been paid for this  month and as the new owner of this house I am giving you notice to quit the property by no later then midday tomorrow."

      "I don't understand, my father owns this place"

      "Not since last month... Your father sold it to be because he was racking up debt because people in this town are not paying their rent on time Midday Miss Maldonado not a second later.

     "Where are we meant to go, at such short notice...I'm getting married the day after tomorrow!"

She heard Avi whistling as he came in the back door he her the shout out.

     "Ahh Mr Kaplan there you are, here you take this your wife to be does not seem to want to take it."

     "I don't blame her anything from you is bad news"

     "Ok have it your way, I'll leave it on the mat for you... Oh good luck for the wedding... and the baby too"

He walked away listening to Kirstin sobbing, smiling he hoped he had put a stop to the stupid idea of her marriying a dead beat like him.

If this didn't part them, the next stage of his plan would be Avi Kaplan police record would become known to her father. And if he need any help in making this man disappear he would help no questions asked. 

It was funny to think the man who was every tenant friend had now got himself into money difficulties, even after he gave him a great deal of money about twenty two years ago, how else could Maldonado have been able to afford even the cheapest of the houses he brought without  his money.

What did the man do he put people in the property who could ill afford to pay the rent... It wouldn't be long before he had all of Maldonado's houses, the man was to much of a sentimental old fool for his own good how else would you explain him taking his wife back after her affair with him. 

Even after Jenny died Maldonado carried on looking after Kirstin as though she was his, he could have turned around and told him to take his own  kid, but that would have been hard to do as he would have had to pay him every cent back Batton had expected to hear that he didn't want her anymore but instead he carried on looking after a very stubborn two year old who grew up to be friends with Jasper and Mitchell Grassi going through the school system together with only about a year separating the three of them. He had three kids all with different surnames.

Kirstin was born first, shouting and screaming into the world born to Jenny Maldonado, his only true love, he had loved her since they were kids but she married Maldonado and not him, they carried on an affair for two years and she had fell pregnant with Kirstin, he never wanted kids so asked her to get rid of the baby, when she wouldn't he threatened to tell her husband if she didn't, so she told him herself and left the house never to return, Kirstin went to live with the man she called dad when her mum became to ill to care for her.

Next came Jasper he was his only child with his wife. She suspected that he had been having an affair but not who with, that was the second child he didn't want but the only one who would inherit his money. 

Then came Nel Grassi who worked as a cleaner for him she was stunning when she was younger, engaged to be married, he was lonely his wife slept in another room and never wanted him to come  near her.  So when Nel appeared on the scene he began to be nice to her she seemed flattered by the attention at first but she started to turn down his advances that riled him up she had been interested to start with and now she was playing games with him. He offered to drive her home one night after work, at first she refused but he talked her round  her drove her Moon point she didn't stand a chance.

 

Mitch was the smallest child born and almost didn't make it, he gave her cash to keep her quiet her new husband had gone mad saying that they didn't need anything from a Batton.  He put the money in an account for the child he had never wanted any of them but to keep the people quiet he offered money... He had nothing to do with Kirstin or Mitch but that didn't mean they could do what they wanted, if it ever came out he had two gay sons one of which attacked the other and one about to marry some one with a police record either one of these people could ruin his reputation in the town he couldn't allow them to be anything other then the lowest of the low.

 

Scott sat upright on the sofa unable to sleep with what he had heard going around his head, he had no idea if he should let Mitch or not. If he didn't tell him he felt like he was lying to him but if he did, he didn't know how Mitch would act he went to bed that night being Mitchell Grassi and wake up a Batton.

His phone vibrated on the arm of the chair he tried to ignore it at first but it kept going picking it up he saw Kirstins number

      "Your up late, what's  up. " he held the phone to his ear.

       "Did I wake you sorry... I " She started and ground to a halt

       " No I am wide awake it's ok

       "Battons throwing us out Scott, he brought the property from dad.. Avi stay here..no don't go after him AVI."

      "What's going on!"

      "Kevin go after him stop him doing something stupid"

      "Kirstin, do you want me to come over.... "

      "Mmm " Started to sob.

       "Ok leaving now, if I spot Avi I'll bring him back!"

      "He said we have not paid our rent to him and now he wants us out by lunch time tomorrow." 

      "But your wedding... you can stay with us it will be a squeeze but your welcome to!"

He stood up and made his way to the bottom of the stairs he didn't want to wake Mitch till he knew more, so he went back to the table and found a scrap of paper and wrote him a short message.


	11. Quietly hidden truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write tonight  
> London is waiting to hear if it has just been hit by terroists
> 
> Stay strong stay safe
> 
> Short chapter tonight sorry

Mitch lay on his bed feet up pushing at the bars above him, he had been right his mother had straightened the room and kept it dusted and clean but apart from that everything seemed to be in the same place even the drawings in the books on the top bunk were still there. He pushed one of the bars up and a small blue shiny book slid down and fell on his chest from the hole he had created. 

This was part of his life before Scott came into it when he was younger and all he wanted to do was be a designer but he knew that it was just a dream kids have, some kids dream of being firemen, some of racing car drivers, some of being world class singers, he could never achieve any of those he was way to short to be a fireman although he loved the uniform, he worried his bottom lip wondering if Scott would look good in a uniform he bet he would. He would love to drive fast but Scott was always telling him to slow down, and as for being a singer  he would have to swap the fog horn of a voice he had for something that sounded a little less like a cat being strangled.

 

He picked it up the book and turned it over in his hands, opening it to the front page he rolled over on to his front.

  
The first picture he drew was of a shirt that was longer on one side then the other and had a frill around the cuffs and neck. He had even stapled some material to the page to show what type it should be made out of.

It seemed a little dated now and not that well drawn, if he was drawing it now he would have done it differently, the next page had much the same. plus it had the cropped knee length black trousers to go with it.

Getting up he went to the door with the book intending to take it down stairs for Scott to see but as he reached the top of the stairs he heard Scott on the phone and he was telling Kirstin that he was on his way. Mitch rushed back into the bedroom to find his shoes if Scott was going to Kirstins  he at least wanted to know why.

He heard the front door click shut, Scott hadn't even come to tell him he was going out. Going back to the window in his bedroom Mitch watched as Scott moving quickly up the road. Picking up the phone from the bed he rung Scott, Scott stopped lifted up the phone almost to his face and the light from the screen lit up his face turning he looked back at the house he let the call go to voice mail.

      "You knew it was me, why didn't you pick up.. ring me?"

      "I know your getting these calls pick up the phone!" He said again when he found the next call had gone to voicemail

Mitch threw his phone on the bed, still looking out the window at Scott moving into the darkness.

He waited for about five minutes to see if Scott would ring back but he didn't.  Grabbing his jacket he opened the bedroom door quietly and crept down the stairs he didn't want to wake his parents. He moved quickly to the front door into much of a rush to see the note that had been left on the kitchen table.

Running in the direction of Kirstins he cursed if he wore his trainers he could have gone faster. He saw Scott in the distance, he was walking so it would not be long before he would catch up with Scott. Looking up Mitch caught sight of someone coming the other way, Scott reached out and grabbed this person, it looked like they were fighting, another person was trying to pull them a part Mitch was almost with them now he could hear the yelling.

      "I am going to kill him "It was Avi shouting

      "Man calm down, lets go back to the house you can tell me what's going on, You ok Scott"

      "Fine thanks Kev. Avi go back inside lets talk."

      "He's thrown us out Scott... before the wedding"

      "Kirstin told me on the phone something happened come on lets go back you can tell me all about it"

      "He can't do that, we didn't know he had brought the house... Kirstin so upset...where.. where are we going to live"

      "Told Kirstin you can stay with us.. Kevin you two to.... it'll be a squeeze"

Mitch slowed right down and walked slowly to the three of them.

      "Scott?"

Scott spun round, he had left Mitch a note telling him not to leave the house till he got back.

      "Mitch what are you doing here.."

      "I came to see if everything was ok."

      "Now that you have, go back to your parents let me sort this." Scott spat.

Mitch frowned.

      "Who do you want to kill.." Mitch ignored Scott.

      "Christian Batton "

      "Mr Batton why ?"

      "Kirstins dad sold him the house and because I hadn't paid this months rent yet he gave us notice to get out, by midday!"

      "Mid day when?"

      "If it's past midnight midday today... He wished us a happy wedding and good luck with the baby"

Mitch was confused, why would it be totally Battons fault Kirstins dad had sold the house to him

      "Come back inside Avi "Kevin tried to pull him back up the road.

      "Get off" Avi shoved Kevin hard, Kevin lost his footing and fell over.

Scott grabbed him because he was the same build as Avi he couldn't push him away.

       "Wait lets talk, we can work something out we can go to her dad and ask if he has somewhere else where else for you to live he has a lot of places"

       "He's sold the property because he is in debt because he lets rents slip a little, makes you wonder how many others he's had to sell too, yours perhaps?"

       "I wasn't paying rent I was going to work for him, to pay the rent for the month, maybe when we have gone you could have our place."

      "It's no good, money is to tight" Avi took a deep breath in

      "How am I going to support Kirstin and the baby, why did we decide to have a baby now of all times, no one wants repairs done to their houses  even if they own them outright . I think we will have to move away from here look for work else where."

       "I am sure something will turn up!" Mitch offered

       "Mitch go home "Scott shouted at him.

Both Avi and Kevin looked at Scott.

      "What have I done...Have I done something to upset you."Mitch asked confused

      "NO.. No Mitch it's just I don't want you wondering around out here in the dark, you don't like the dark" By the time Scott had got to the end of the sentence his voice was calm  

       "I want to see Kirstin she's my friend.. best friend we grew up together... I want to help."

Scott sighed and took his hand.

      "I wanted to make sure you would be ok... I thought that maybe it would make you sad" Scott lied

      "Oh, no I am fine?"  Mitch Squeezed his hand.

Scott really wanted to tell him about what he heard his parents, what his mother and the man he called dad had been talking about, but he knew that that would be impossible while he was helping Kirstin and Avi. 

He didn't know what to say to him, if he should tell him that Jasper was his half brother that Christian Batton was his real father, it had laid quietly hidden all these years should he pretend he hadn't heard it it would be easier not to say anything .

Mitch tipped his head on one side and gave Scott a smile that crinkled up his nose and shone through he's eyes/

      "What you thinking you look sad Scott"

      "Just, just Kirstin and Avi nothing to worry about.. I promise" 

Scott started to walk towards Kiristins house Mitch was dragged along because Scott still held his hand tightly.

 

      


	12. Glass houses

 

Mitch smiled to himself as fell into step with Scott he loved being where Scott was he turned a dull day bright just by being there.

Scott squeezed his hand as he walked they didn't talk, they just listened to Avi saying sorry for pushing Kevin over. Kevin sounded a little off but took the apology with grace.

The lights were on all over the house the radio blaring even though it as about twelve thirty in the morning.

The door was wide open, the boys watched from the doorway as Laquisha  and Kirstin were walking around the room with a piece of paper Laquisha was scribbling things down and Kirstin was pointing at the odd thing.

 

     "Hi" Scott tried to give the two his best don't worry smile.

Kirstin saw  him and rushed over and gave him a hug.

     "Sorry if I got you two out of bed.. it's ... it's " she waved her arms around the room.

     "No it's fine I wasn't asleep Kirstin!" Scott hugged her back.

     "We were not even in the same bed.. Scott didn't want to upset my parent, I was in my own bedroom alone" Mitch huffed.

Avi walked past the two of them and threw himself on the sofa.

      "I was being respectful to them it is there house their rules that's all!"

      "Quisha and I have been sorting out this room, he can keep what we don't want to take with us, he can get it taken away "Kirstin smiled pulling away from Scott and going to her future husband.

      "Have you tried to get hold of your father?"

      "No, I.. I.. I didn't want to wake him." Kirstin stumbled over her words.

      "I don't think you have any choice Kirstie.. Mitch you sit with her make sure she speaks to him" Scott ordered Mitch had said he wanted to help he could help by sitting with Kirstie. That way Scott could get on and think about the move and not think about Mitch and Batton.

But that didn't work, how could someone as gentle and kind as Mitch come from someone so hard and cold as Christian Batton.

Mitch gave him a quick kiss and sauntered over to Kirstin glad to be of some use, He knew Scott was the practical one of the two of them, and he was the emotional  one crying at a drop of a hat, anything set him off sad music, cross words he had with Scott. Scott was the stronger man.. to a point, Mitch had caught him crying twice since they were together once it was while they were driving through Italy a news report had come on the car radio about how a bunch of kids had been killed in  fire, burned to death because the fire doors had been blocked.

The second time Mitch had been woken up by the sound of sobbing, he thought at first it was his fault Scott was crying, they had been sleeping together for about a month and Scott had said he had expected Mitch to have left him by now, to have found someone much better then him. Mitch just cuddled into him saying no matter what he would never leave Scott, if Scott would ever want to break up with Mitch he would have to get a court order to keep him away as Mitch was not going anywhere anytime soon.

Mitch stopped talking to her mid sentence, not because he wanted to but because he had been running on auto pilot since he got there nodding and shaking his head he hoped in all the right places, now that his brain was engaged again he hadn't a clue what he was saying.

      "You ok?" Kirstin frowned.

      "Sure... I forget where I was going with this conversation."  He gave her a warm smile.

      "You were telling me about Scott and how good he's been for you"

Mitch looked up and saw Kevin and Scott having a Jedi moment Kevin had the Bbq tongs in his hand making a good sounding light saubar noise every time  he clashed with Scotts meat tenderiser.

      "Look mommy the kids are playing nicely together. "Mitch said loud enough for Scott and Kevin to hear.

Scott blushed and stopped playing.

      "Time to phone your Daddy Kirstie" Mitch said firmly

      "Oh ok..." She picked up her phone pressed speed dial.

the phone rang out for awhile, eventually he picked up

      "Daddy....why did you sell the house, without telling us first." The words falling out of her mouth so quickly she wondered if she could have stopped them even if she wanted to.

      "What, Oh ...I Just sold it that's all down sizing, but your ok he said you could stay there he was happy to let you have it at a reduced rate as.. as he and I are friends." Her dad yawned loudly.

      "He told you that, those exact words Daddy think carefully he said we could stay."

      "Yes his words..."

      "So you didn't sell it because your in debt... "

      "Well.....!"

      "Wells not good enough" She insisted 

      "Yes ok, but he promised he would makes sure you had a roof over your head!"

      "No dad he has kicked us out we are trying to pack now, got to be out by mid day"

      "Oh god, I knew I should have got that in writing .. I thought I could have trusted him because...well I just though I could have trusted him come stay here with me.. please Kirstin"

      "Trust a Batton you have to be kidding daddy. and besides I have to think of Avi now he's my family I don't know what he want, I will talk to him"

      "Yes, I suppose you two are now, my Kirstin all grown up. Where did the years go, Your the best daughter a man could ever wish to have. "

      "And I couldn't get a better dad, but you have to promise me you won't sell anything to Batton again."

 

Kirstin waited for him to speak.

       "Daddy..."

       "Most of it's gone now... The Grassi place, yours, The old couple the Longmas up the street from you he owns them all now"

       "Daddy what trouble are you in?....."

       "I borrowed money for the up keep of some of the properties darling and, and the people I borrowed it from wanted it back at a high interest   I had to sell some to get them the money.. Batton offered to help by buying them... how he knew I owed Money to someone is beyond me, yours was the last one, I hung on to it for a long time, but Christian kept digging and digging he wanted that one" Mr Maldonado sighed.

       "It's ok Dad really it is I understand.!"

       "The Grassi family will be fine, they have enough to go somewhere else."

 

Kirstin flicked her eyes up to Mitch who was looking, no drooling over a fast moving Scott carrying a large empty box heading towards the stairs.

       "What's that meant to mean?" Kirstin whispered

       " The money... in the..... bank" His voice seemed to go up an octave .

       "Money?" She frowned watching as Mitch was biting his bottom lip, his eyes following Scotts every move.

       "Oh god Kirstin forget I ever said that, that,  I .... I don't know why I said it .. how can they have money they are that far behind on the rent ,"

       "What are you not telling me" Her voice became serious.

       "Kirstin..I was in a deep sleep when you woke me...I am not one hundred percent sure what I am saying...Do you want me to come over and help you...Or I can talk to Christian see if I can get him to change his mind."

       "Avi....Dad said can he come over and help out"

       "Hasn't he done enough for one night...."Avi spat

Mitch put his hand on Avi's knee and squeezed it.

       "A girl needs her dad at a time like this!" 

       "You know this how!" He scowled.

       "Enough" Kirstin ordered glaring at her scowling boyfriend.

       "I meant with the house move the wedding and the baby.... he's giving her a way tomorrow"

       "Is he!" Avi looked around at the others 

       "He caused all this... his daughter is homeless, that's his doing!"

       "Ok..Avi, let me take that phone honey your dad does not need to hear this... you pull your head in...You have just sat there while others pack up your things for you I would say if your in a glass house don't throw stones."

Mitch took the phone from Kirstin and watched as Avi got up thinking he was going to help Kevin and Scott but he just stood  towering over him.

       "Avi..."Kirstin said quietly when that didn't work she spoke louder.

Kevin was there in two seconds flat.

       "It's ok Avi come away.. your wound up.. lets go for a walk calm down a bit."

       "I don't need to calm down....I am calm.... it's this piece of crap thinking he can tell me what to do!"

 Mitch looked up at Avi and began pulling back on the sofa to get away from him.. How ever much he loved the guy he didn't trust him one hundred percent since they had got into an argument at the the party all that time ago, even then he was over protective threating to hit him because Mitch had said something about Avi having lots of girlfriends and Mitch didn't want Kirstin to be just another one.

Climbing over the back of the sofa Mitch headed to the bottom of the stairs, he put the phone on his ear and spoke quietly as he watched Kevin and Avi pass him.

He looked over to see if Kirstin was ok she gave him a weak smile.

Avi had been losing his temper a lot lately, understandable he was about to get married, move house, become a dad but he was shouting more, throwing things against walls.

She had spoken to Kevin about it once and Kevin said he was just worried about her.... that he was not good enough for her....He had had a girlfriend who had asked for the world from him and when he had worked all hours he could studied the rest of the time and while he was doing all this she was seeing other men.

Avi had got himself into trouble with the police when he found out he had gone after one of them and beaten him up, it had been so bad he got three months inside.. Being asked to move from one student house to the one in this town, Kevin being a friend had come with him... for about six months everything was going fine till he met Kirstin at the party. And Kevin saw it all taking shape again, the dating, the "I love her more then life it's self stage".

 

Kevin had advised Kirstin not to ask about the other girl as he was trying to forget it and although he had had his rocky moments he seemed to be settling down to life with Kirstin.. but recently ...just after she told him Scott and Mitch were coming home for a visit he had got a little more protective towards her... It was as though he didn't trust her around Scott and Mitch. 

Well maybe not Scott so much but Mitch, she had know Mitch all her life he knew secrets from her child hood to many to even begin telling Avi about and now Mitch was back and Avi would have to share her with him for a while, but there was no way Mitch would cheat on Scott with her..

If anything was going to have happened it would have happened as Kids, before he came out, he had tried to date a girl once at fifteen he said it he wanted to try because he needed to convince himself he was gay before telling anyone else other then her.

He had turned up at her dads place at two in the morning having got plastered on his mothers Brandy, he said the next day he was trying to wash him self clean from the inside because dating a girl made him feel ill.

Avi had nothing to worry about from Mitch.

Mitch would rather poke his own eyes out with a tooth pick then ever get kissy with her.

       

 

 

 

     


	13. Who do you think you are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me awhile   
> I wrote this chapter late one night and when I looked at it in the morning it didn't seem right so I added bits took bits away and that was not right.
> 
> So re wrote the whole thing it's a not what I wanted to write, thinking I am having a bit of writers block with this chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story so far ...if you would like to.  
> Best wishes   
> Rosalyn

       "I am sorry Mitchell!" Mr Maldonado was saying  
"      "That is ok, I am sure when he calms down he will come to his senses, he wants to make Kirstin happy and having you at the wedding will make her happy.. So give him a while " Mitch smiled down the phone.

  
      "No... I meant almost spilling the beans about the money"  
      "Money.. what money!" Mitch sounded confused.  
      "The money.. from.. from"

      "Who !" Mitch looked around for Scott, he was stand staring at him his head on one side, almost close enough for Mitch to touch.

     "Christian" Mr Maldonado said matter of factley.

     "Christ...Christian who ? "Mitch watched as Scott reached out to touch his arm, straightening his head as he did.

     "Batton..."

     "I am sorry Mr Maldonado but I don't understand.. Why would he want to give me or my parents money?" Mitch watched as Scott visibly got tense.

Mitchs eyes flicked from Scott to Kirstin she seemed to be in the dark as much as he was, but something told him Scott knew something.

     "You know don't you.... I thought Nel would have told you"

     "Nel.....w..what... tell me" He Stammered not taking his eyes from Scotts

      "She said you had the right to know before you left. In case you never came back!"

     "Know what?" He moved back as Scott reached up to take the phone

     "Get off Scott."He pulled back a little

 

Kirstin watched as Scott made a successful grab for it this time.. He switched the phone off and threw it on the sofa.

      "Mitch come outside I  need to talk to you or take you home so your parents can explain!"

     "I am not....Not going anywhere till you tell me what you know Scott."

     "We...I... really think we should talk in private"

      "No you can say anything in front of Kirstin she is like a sister "

      "Mitchy"

Mitch moved passed him and sat on the sofa waiting for Scott to join him. Scott took his time and slowly walked to to the sofa and sat next to Mitch.

       "It's really not my place Mitch... you should ask Nel"

       "Nel, Nels  not here you are spill NOW." 

       "I...I... I over heard Nel and Mike talking earlier." He threw a look at Kirstin.

       "Hey I won't say anything promise"

       "What did they say"  Mitchs eyes were wide open.

       "That... your.. Your not Mikes... He took you on because he wanted to.."

       "Ha ha very funny no whats the real reason about the money"

 

Kirstin sat forward in the chair and looked worried.

      "Let Scott explain Mitch. He's not saying it as a joke you don't joke about these sorts of things."

      "He's talking rubbish.. if Mike is not my dad who is?" Mitch tried to laugh it off, but it fell flat as he could feel the tension coming from Scott.

      "Batton... Battons your dad Mitch" Scott whispered Kirstin jumped up and ran over to  him and scooped him  up in a hug.

      "No..No  No not true that would mean Mom would have to..." His voice trailed off

      "Just after his wife had given birth to Jasper....that would make Jasper my bro...." Mitch stopped as he relieved what Japer tried to do to him.

Scott took his hand.

      "No....Mom hates him she would never, never go near him" Mitch shook his head pulling his hand away resting it on his knee, that was bobbing up and down with nerves.

      "I am not a Batton I.. I can't be!"

Kirstin smiled and got up to sit next to Mitch on the other side of Scott.

      "No your not sweetheart." She patted his back.

      "So you think he's lying too...why would you say that Kirstin doesn't believe you" Mitch snapped his head up and gave him a cold hard stare.

      "No you miss understood Mitch...Scott is not saying this to hurt you if he said that is what he heard them saying then that s what he heard, honey think about it, what would he have to gain from saying it... I just meant the Battons are cold unfeeling people who think it's ok to take what they want when they want it and your not, you care to much...you love to much it's not in your nature to do anything bad."

      "No, No, NO I am not his son Mom would never go near him like that. Never ever, she loves Dad to much to have an affaire No, NO stop saying that Scott....here have your ring back I can't be with someone who says things like this the engagement is off." 

Mitch looked down at the little silver ring with the tiny flowers engraved into the surface, he began to take it off.

      "Kirstins right Mitch, he does take what he wants... your mom had no choice. She didn't go willing with him." Scott touched his knee 

      "Where?"

      "Wherever you were conceived Mitch it, sounded like he forced her and that's why he paid you Mom to keep her quiet"

 

Scott watched as Mitch twisted the ring around his fingers before holding it out for him to take.

      "It's yours" He whispered.

Mitch shook his head.

      "You don't want to be with a Batton...not a cold unfeeling Batton right.....Kirstin said it, if he is my dad who is to say I am not stringing you along to get everything I can out of you Scott and when I have i'll dump you so quick get out now while you can....just thinking of what happened to my Mom and what happened to me, who is to say that I won't do the same to you.... I MEAN it's inside me...I have Christians blood running through my veins as does Jasper and he tried to force me Scott... I don't want to be like them."

Mitch waved the ring under Scotts nose when he realised that Scott was not going to take it he threw it on Scotts lap and got up.

 Walking towards the front door he passed Avi and Kevin on the way back.

      "Avi have you something to say to Mitch." Kevin grabbed his arm before Avi could push by.

      "Sorry Mitch... and your not a piece of crap never meant any of it!"

      "You were right the first time, just go ask Scott !" Mitch pushed passed him and went out side.

The sun was just peeping it's head up changing the total blackness into the start of warmer colours, the day was already hot with a hot breeze blowing over his face and arms.

He should have taken the car keys then he wouldn't have to have walked back to the house even that short distance he didn't want to travel on his own, he had left stuff at his Moms and Dads  or should he be calling the man Mike now. Perhaps Kirstin could pick it up for him later he could not look these people in the eye at the moment.

 He would be twenty two in about a month and by then you should know who and what you are, his whole life if what Scott was saying was true had been a lie he wasn't Mitch Grassi, he never was, He was part Batton part Grandma Lena and Grandpa  Antone Bellomo but never a Grassi.

Life would have been that much easier if he had known while at school bigger kids would not have chased him around school every day beating him up because he was small and Gay they would have been to frighten to pick on him if they knew who he really was, Jasper never got chase never got pushed against the wall and spat at.

Was it not now time now for Mitch to get some respect from the people of the town they owed him that at least.

They wouldn't be calling him all those names anymore not now he was a Batton Christian would see to that.

Wouldn't now be the right time to be a Batton he must have at least wanted him or he would never have paid his mother to keep quiet about his existence. A man like Christian if he didn't want you around you would not be around.

 

   

    


End file.
